One In A Million
by BrittanaSantittany11111
Summary: Set 3 months after Lexa betrayed Clarke at Mount Weather. Clarke is pregnant with Lexa's child, after she gets taken by Roan and ends up in Polis, how will Clarke feel when she sees Lexa again after all this time? Will she tell Lexa that's she pregnant or keep it a secret? G!p Lexa Don't Like Don't Read.
1. Chapter 1

One In A Million – Set 3 months after Lexa betrayed Clarke at Mount Weather. Clarke is pregnant with Lexa's child, after she gets taken by Roan and ends up in Polis, how will Clarke feel when she sees Lexa again after all this time? Will she tell Lexa that's she pregnant or keep it a secret? G!p Lexa Don't Like Don't Read.

A/N: I do not own The 100 or any of it's characters. ©

A/N 2: Some of the dialogue and scenes are the same from some episodes, but further along it will change.

…..

Chapter 1

Niylah walks into her room and sees Clarke sleeping peacefully. The grounder must admit the blonde is very attractive, but she knows the blonde is in love with someone else who is not her. Clarke wakes up and sees Niylah putting food down on the table.

"Hey." Clarke said in a groggy voice. Niylah smiles at her.

"Hey, are you feeling okay?" The grounder asked nicely, they've become good friends.

The blonde nods. "Yeah, but things are going to get worse because I'm going to get bigger than this." Clarke said pointing to her 3-month belly.

Niylah nods understanding her. "Clarke how are you really? I mean is the father going to be in your child's life?" Niylah asked carefully, hoping she didn't made Clarke upset.

Clarke sighs, and speaks. "I don't where Lexa is." Clarke said with a bit of anger in her voice.

Niylah's eyes widen when Clarke says Lexa's name. "Lexa? Lexa got you pregnant?" Niylah asked.

Clarke nods. "Yeah. Yay me." Clarke shakes her head in disbelief. Niylah stands up and hands Clarke the food she made.

"You need to eat. For the both of you. I'll go run you a bath." Niylah said as she walks out of the room. Clarke smiles and then she eats her food Niylah made for her. As Clarke is eating, Niylah runs a bath for Clarke, but she doesn't have any soap. She walks to the front and sees a man who is Ice Nation in her home.

"Can I help you?" Niylah asked the strange man.

"I'm Roan, and I'm looking for Wanheda." He said staring down Niylah like she knows where Wanheda is.

"She's not here." Niylah said as she grabs the soap from the top shelf. Roan chuckles.

"Look, I'm not here to cause any problems. I just need to know if you've seen her." Roan said to Niylah.

Niylah sighs impatiently. "I said I haven't seen her. Now go away, I got a bath running for me." Niylah lies walking back into her bathroom putting the soap into the water. Roan shakes his head and leaves. As soon as he leaves Clarke comes out and walks into the bathroom.

"Hey, you okay?" Clarke asked.

"Some guy named Roan from Ice nation came in here looking for you. I don't know why." Niylah said.

Clarke groans. "Someone put a bounty my head. I know they did, they want me dead." Clarke told Niylah.

"Clarke…."Niylah doesn't even finish her sentence.

Clarke stops her. "No, I can't let you get killed. Enough of that shit already. Let's take a bath together." Clarke said taking off her clothes and winks at Niylah.

Niylah laughs and takes her clothes off as well. "You look cute with a baby bump." Niylah said getting into the tub.

"Thank you." Clarke gets into the tub as well sitting in front of Niylah. Niylah and Clarke talk as they take bathe together. Clarke ends up washing her hair turning it back blonde along with some red still in it. After they got done with their bath Clarke and Niylah goes to sleep with Niylah behind her.

Clarke wakes up to a sound that's outside of the hut. Clarke gets up and puts her shoes on. She puts on her dad's watch looking down at the time that reads 3:05 AM.

"Fuck." Clarke whispers tiredly after she finds out what time it was. Clarke takes a flashlight and a knife and heads out of the hut. She flashes around and she doesn't see anything. Clarke was about to turn around until she's grabbed from behind. Clarke tries to scream and fight her way out of the hands of the person, but Roan knocks her out carrying her back to Polis.

Back inside the hut Niylah wakes up to an empty bed.

"Clarke." Niylah calls out looking for the blonde. She puts her shoes on and grabs a flashlight. She walks out and sees a flashlight on the ground along with some footprints.

"Shit, Clarke." Niylah whispers to herself as she runs back into her hut grabbing some supplies as she goes to look for the blonde.

…

5 hours later

Roan finally makes it to Polis after sleeping in a cave with Clarke still knocked out. Clarke is finally up and on her feet with a bag over her head. Clarke tries to talk, but the cloth in her mouth is preventing her from doing so.

Roan finally gets up to the top floor, and Lexa's men finally open the doors to where Lexa is. Roan walks in as he sees Lexa on her throne.

"Wanheda, kom ai don swega klin." Roan said pushing Clarke onto her knees and taking the bag off her head.

Clarke squints her eyes because of the sunlight not noticing where she is before she sees more clearly.

"Hello Clarke." Lexa said as she stands up from her throne with Titus on her left and Indra on her right.

Lexa walks down the steps as the blonde glares at her with anger.

She stops in front of her blonde. "The deal was for you to bring me to her unharmed." Lexa said with a hint of bitterness.

Roan speaks. "She didn't come easy." He told Lexa.

"I'd expect not." Lexa said more calmly. No speaks for a moment.

"I've done my part, now do yours. Lift my banishment." Roan commanded.

"I'm told your mother's army marches on Polis." Lexa stated.

Clarke frowns in confusion about Roan's mom. Who was this woman Lexa was talking about?

"That has nothing to do with me. Honor our deal." Roan said as he gets aggravated with Lexa.

"I'll honor our deal when your Queen honors my Coalition." Lexa said to him.

Roan smirks, but inside he's angry.

"Lock Prince Roan of Azgeda away." Lexa told her men, and they do as they're told. One guard pushes Roan before grabbing his arm taking him out of the room.

Titus waited for a second and then speaks to Lexa. "What of Wanheda?" He asked her.

Lexa held her hands up. "Leave us." Lexa said to him.

Indra and Titus both leave, but Titus stops and turns around to look at Lexa.

"You heard me." She states to him. Titus lowers his head before leaving them alone. Two men left at the door.

"Sis em au na gyon op." Lexa told her men. The two guards walk over to help up Clarke. Clarke is finally on her two feet looking right dead at Lexa with a hard on glare.

Lexa removed the cloth from Clarke's mouth. "Im sorry, it had to be this way. I had to ensure Wanheda didn't fall into the hands of the Ice Queen. War is brewing, Clarke. I need you."

With all of her anger boiled up inside of her, Clarke decides to do something she'd never thought she do to someone. She spits on Lexa.

All of a sudden Clarke is screaming in rage as she gets dragged away from the grounders. Before she's out the door she yells.

"You bitch. You wanted the Commander of Death, you got her. I'll kill you. No!" Clarke continues to yell as she's dragged away further away from Lexa.

Lexa sighs as she wipes the spit off her face and walks back over to her throne and takes a seat.

…..

1 week Later

Clarke is looking out of her window, looking down at Polis. Her door opens and she turns to see Lexa standing there.

"What part of "I won't see you" was unclear?" The blonde asked Lexa.

"I respected your wishes for a week, Clarke. We've got bigger concerns." Lexa told the angry blonde who's been pissed at her for over three months.

"We, don't have any concerns at all." Clarke said to Lexa.

Lexa looks at the blonde" Yes, we do. I'm hosting a summit with Skaikru at sundown. You'll be returned to your people." She told her calmly.

"You went to all that trouble to capture me just to let me go?" Clarke walks up just a little bit.

"I went to all that trouble to save you." Lexa said to the blonde.

Clarke really wants to hit Lexa." You know when I could use saving? When you abandoned me at Mount Weather." The blonde reminds her.

Lexa thinks, but speaks. "Clearly, you didn't need my help." She stated.

Clarke still feels rage. "Clearly." She spits.

Lexa feels the rage from the blonde. "You're angry, Clarke, but I know you. What you've done haunts you, and it's easier to hate me than to hate yourself." Lexa said.

"Oh, I can do both." Clarke assures the commander.

"What would you have done if their leader had offered you the deal: Save your people at the price of mine? Would you really have chosen differently?" She questions.

"I don't betray my friends." The blonde told her.

"But you did. You had friends in Mount Weather." Lexa reminds the blonde.

"Those deaths are on you, too. The only difference is, you have no honor, and I had no choice." Clarke points out. Which is true.

"It helps no one to dwell on the past, and that's not why I'm here. You're right. I'm not just letting you go back to your people. I want something more. I want your people to become my people. I'm offering Skaikru the chance to join my coalition, become the 13th Clan. No one would dare to move against you because that would be moving against me." Lexa stated.

"Just leave me alone. I'm done. Do you understand that? I left." Clarke said getting annoyed with Lexa.

"You can't run away from who you are, Clarke. Join me. Bow before me and your people will be safe." Lexa said.

"Bow before you? You don't give a damn about my people. I know why you're here. I made you look weak at Mount Weather, and now the Ice Nation is exploiting that. Well, if you want the power of Wanheda, kill me. Take it. Otherwise, go float yourself because I will never bow to you." Clarke says bitterly as she turns away from Lexa walks back over to the window.

Lexa eyes follows the angry blonde. Lexa leaves right after that.

…..

Same day a little bit later.

After the conversation she had with Lexa Clarke decides to get some fresh air. As she's looking over Polis Roan comes walking up the steps. Clarke chuckles quietly.

"Well, if it isn't the Prince of Azgeda." Clarke said with an attitude.

"Don't be fooled. I'm a prisoner here, same as you." Roan told her as he walks up to her.

"You're the reason I'm a prisoner here." Clarke says bitterly.

"Relax, Wanheda. I'm here to help you." Roan said to the blonde.

Clarke doesn't believe anything that's coming out of this guy's mouth. "Sure, you are." She said rolling her eyes a little, before looking back over at Polis.

"Commander promised to lift my banishment if I delivered you safely. She broke our deal. I'm willing to strike a new one with you so we can both go home." Roan said with a bit an of anger because of what Lexa did.

Clarke notices, but decides not to bring it up. "I'm already going home." She said to Roan.

"Then you won't have a chance to get what you really want." He said trying to urge the blonde on getting back at Lexa.

"What would you know about what I want?" She questions the Prince.

"I saw the look on your face when I took that hood off. You want revenge." He told her hitting that nerve of Clarke's.

"You want to kill her. So kill her." Clarke said not caring, but she really wants Lexa gone after what she did.

"You can get close. I can't. You'll find a knife under your bed when you return to your room. I've already bought enough of the guards to get you out of here. If you do this, Azgeda will take control of the coalition, and you'll find a strong and grateful ally in the Ice Queen." Roan explains to the blonde.

"And why should I trust her? From what I hear, she's worse than Lexa." Clarke said to him.

"That's because you've been talking to Lexa. Look. We're all trying to do what's right for our people. This is what's right for yours." Roan said to her. He wants Clarke to trust him.

Clarke looks at him listening to what he's saying, and she must admit he has a point, but how will this make her feel better if she kills Lexa and she's stuck alone with their child. Clarke has a lot of thinking to do.

…..

Back in Clarke's room

Clarke is on her bed basically playing with the knife in her hands as she waits for Lexa. The blonde doesn't know what to do, she really wants to hit Lexa, but another part of her wants to tell her that she's pregnant. Clarke hears noises coming from the outside, she gets and turns away from the door.

The doors open with Lexa walking in. Clarke has a grip on the knife Roan left for her.

Lexa speaks. "You wanted to see me? I'm here." Lexa said to Clarke, but Clarke doesn't talk she just stands there.

Lexa speaks again. "Clarke…." Lexa tries to touch the blonde, but Clarke ends up putting a knife to her throat.

Lexa looks deep into those blue eyes that she's hurt and betrayed. Lexa shows no fear for what Clarke is doing to her, it's not like she's doesn't deserve to have a knife at her throat.

Clarke looks into Lexa's eyes as she tries to make a decision on whether she should kill the mother of her child or not. Clarke doesn't want their child to grow up not knowing who the other parent was because her anger got the best of her and because she listened to Roan ass.

Lexa feels the hurt within Clarke, all the commander says to the blonde is….

"I'm sorry." Lexa said with a small broken voice.

Clarke cries removing the knife from Lexa's throat dropping it onto the ground. She continues to cry as she touches her belly without Lexa noticing she's doing it.

Lexa speaks. "I never meant to turn you into this. You're free to go. Your mother is here. I'll have you escorted to her." Lexa turns to leave, but Clarke stops her.

"Wait. I have a better idea." Clarke said as she thinks of the idea.

….

Later on at night

"Let me know as soon as the scouts come back." Lexa told Titus as he walks towards the door.

He turns to look at Lexa. "I hope you know what you're doing." He says walking out leaving Clarke and Lexa alone once again.

"I keep asking myself, how did the Grounders know there was a self-destruct mechanism inside Mount Weather?" The blonde questions as she looks at Lexa.

"We'll get the answer soon, Clarke. Thank you for staying." Lexa said kindly.

"I stayed because it was the right thing for my people." Clarke told her.

"Our people." Lexa states to the beautiful blonde in front of her.

Clarke makes herself clear for what she's about to say. "If you betray me again..." Clarke trails off.

Lexa speaks. "I won't." She says honestly, before walks up and bowing to Clarke.

Clarke looks down at the mother of her child.

"I swear a fealty to you, Clarke kom Skaikru. I vow to treat your needs as my own and your people as my people." Lexa said as she looks up at the blonde.

Clarke holds out her hand for Lexa to grab, and the commander does. Lexa rises back up to her feet.

They both stare into each other's eyes for a minute. Clarke feels like she needs to speak, but she doesn't. Clarke says goodnight to Lexa before walking to her room with a guard behind her.

"Thank you." Clarke says as she opens the door to her room.

Maki speaks up. "You're welcome Wanheda. Let me know if you need anything for the baby." Maki said. Clarke's eyes widen.

"Wait. How did you know?" Clarke asked Maki.

Maki looks at Clarke. "I can tell. You're showing a little bit. Also, you threw up the boar we fed you, and you were sleeping a lot." Maki explains.

Clarke sighs. "I'm surprised you noticed." Clarke told Maki.

Maki takes her mask off. Clarke eyes widen on how beautiful she is. Maki has brown hair and hazel eyes. She's gorgeous, but she likes someone else.

"I won't tell Heda. You need too though." Maki told Clarke.

Clarke nods. "Thanks Maki. You've been really nice." Clarke hugs her.

"You're welcome. Let me know if you need anything, my room is across the hall." Maki told Clarke with a smile.

"I will." Clarke nods walking into her room closing the door. Clarke undresses and goes to take a shower. She needs it after a long ass day. After her shower Clarke heads to bed. Clarke falls asleep thinking about her baby and Lexa.

…..

End of this chapter. I hope you guys like it. It's something that's a little different. I must apologize to all my readers. I'm so sorry guys for not updating, I've been going through a lot of things, and things aren't looking to good on my end, but I will continue to write just for all of you. You guys are amazing, and I love every single one of you who read my stories and leave positive feedback. Thank you so much. Also, in the next chapter Lexa and Clarke will take about the baby, and Maki trains Clarke on certain things she needs to do about being a mom. Octavia will have a scene with Clarke next chapter. Till next time.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Enjoy. Also, No Alie in this story.

….

With Clarke

Clarke is out on her balcony looking over Polis. She misses home, but Polis is a beautiful place to be in. Clarke doesn't have to worry about getting killed, but she worries for her people, her mom, Raven, Octavia, Lincoln, & everyone else. The blonde drinks her tea Jaki made for her. Jaki makes the best tea in Polis, and Clarke has to agree.

"Clarke." Maki calls the blonde. Clarke turns around to see the woman standing there.

"Oh, hi Maki." Clarke walks back inside her room.

Maki bows to her. "How are you, and the baby?" Maki asked standing back up.

Clarke smiles. "We're okay. Jaki's tea is amazing." Clarke said.

"I agree. The best tea in all of Polis." Maki told the blonde.

"Agreed. Are you okay?" Clarke asked Maki. Maki looks at Clarke with her pretty hazel eyes, and nods.

Maki smiles. Yeah, Heda needs you." Maki said to her.

Clarke nods and finishes her tea. "Is everything okay?" Clarke said putting her shoes on.

Maki sighs. She's not supposed to tell Clarke anything until she's seated in the throne room, but she likes Clarke as a friend. "Well, Roan's mother is here. She needs you there. I have a bad feeling some shit is about to down." Maki said to Clarke.

"I have that feeling everyday." Clarke said as she stands up.

Maki goes to open the door for Clarke. Clarke and Maki both walk to the throne room where all the other ambassadors are seated. Clarke takes a seat in her chair. Clarke looks over at Roan, and sees his face. She knows he probably pissed and sad at the same time.

Lexa speaks. "Ambassadors of the Coalition, today we honor our covenant. The clan that stands against one of us stands against us all." Lexa said to everyone in the room.

Titus raises his arm towards the door and says "Lid fingadon in. (Bring in the accused)" He said. The doors open and two guards with a blonde that has scars on her face. Clarke's eyes follow the woman as they make eye contact for the first time. Clarke doesn't know what's going through this woman's head. The guards roughly put Nia on her knees as she and Lexa make eye contact. Clarke knows they can't stand each other.

Titus speaks again. "Queen Nia of Azgeda has confessed to the destruction of Mt. Weather, resulting in the death of 49 members of Skaikru. Wanheda, what say you?" Titus asked Clarke.

Clarke speaks up. "Skaikru demands justice." Clarke said calmly, but sternly. 49 of her people dead. Hell yeah she wants some damn justice.

Nia turns at Clarke and says. "Azgeda nou badan disha gada op nowe. (Ice Nation does not answer to this girl)" Nia said in anger.

Titus gets angry. "Shof yu op! (Silence) The punishment for your crime is death. Do you have anything to say in your defense?" He asked Nia.

Nia regains her confidence. "I need no defense. She does. Today is judgement day. I call for a vote of no confidence." The queen states. Lexa tenses up a bit, but Nia smirks towards her direction.

Titus points towards the double doors and says. "Take this queen to meet her fate." Titus told the guards. The guards do what they're told until one Ambassador speaks up.

"Slou yu rou daun (Not so fast). Nou Heda noumou. (Commander no longer)" He said angry. All of the other Ambassadors do the same thing.

"Nou Heda noumou. (Commander no longer) They all chant together.

Titus is outraged. "Take them away too!" He told the guards. They started to take away everyone until Heda speaks up.

"Hod op. (Wait)" Lexa said, and everyone looks at her.

Titus whispers to her. "Lexa, please, execute these traitors-…" Titus trails off.

Lexa holds her hand up to hush him. "Let her make her move." Lexa stated. Some of the ambassadors still mumbles, but Clarke speaks up.

"Commander what is this?" She asked Lexa wanting to know what the hell is going on?

"This is a coup." She told Clarke.

Nia stands up looking at Clarke. "This is the law, her law. A unanimous vote of the ambassadors or death are all that can remove a commander from power." Nia said looking back at Lexa.

Lexa looks at the woman who's working her nerves.

Clarke gets pissed. "It's not unanimous." The blonde stated looking at the taller woman.

Nia turns back to Clarke. "We don't recognize the legitimacy of Skaikru." Nia said angrily.

Titus is furious and steps down to meet Nia. "We do. Yesterday, Skaikru took the brand. They are the 13th clan. This vote of no confidence fails. All these coup plotters will suffer the exact same fate as the Ice Queen." Titus stand looking at Nia. He really wants this woman gone.

Nia speaks. "She won't take our heads because she knows our armies will retaliate. None of us here want war." She told everyone in the room.

Lexa felt the urge to roll her eyes, but she doesn't. She speaks up. "We both know what you want, Nia." Lexa said as she stands up and walks down the steps. She looks Nia right into her eyes with no fear. "If you think me unfit to command, issue the challenge and let's get on it with." Lexa stated.

Nia nods. "Very well. You are challenged." She stated.

Lexa says. "And I accept your challenge." Lexa said giving Nia a hard look. Clarke is now getting worried about this challenge.

Titus speaks. "So be it. Soulou gonplei. Warrior against warrior to the death. Queen Nia of Azgeda, who do you choose to be your champion?" Titus asked Nia.

Nia speaks. "My son Roan, Prince of Azgeda." She says looking over at her son. Roan looks back at her with a what the fuck look. Nia smiles a little, and Clarke turns to look at him as well. Lexa is also looking at him.

"Heda, who will fight for you?" Titus asked her. Lexa turns around and sits on her throne.

She says. "Ai laik Heda. Non na throu daun gon ai. (I'm the commander. No one fights for me.)" She says to everyone. Titus is shocked at her answer. While Nia just smirks at her answer.

…..

With Clarke

Clarke is in her room pacing back & forth because she wants to know what is wrong with Lexa. Clarke stops and places her hand on her growing belly. She can't stress about this, it's not good for their child. The blonde doesn't know what to think, she really wants to go to Lexa's room, and slap the hell out of her telling her to wake the fuck up.

"Dammit Lexa." Clarke whispers to herself not wanting anything to happen to Lexa. Clarke is not going to stand for this. Clarke walks out of her room, and head back into the throne room. The doors open to Lexa's throne room.

She is sitting in her throne, surrounded by the Natblidas. Clarke enters and stands next to Titus. She hears Lexa talking to the little nightbloods.

"Chit bilaik thri bakon gon Heda? (What are the three pillars of being a commander)" Lexa asked the nightbloods.

One of them speak. "Noun. (Wisdom)" One stated.

"Fiyanes. (Compassion)" Another one said.

"En uf. (Strength)" The last one finishes.

Clarke leans over to talk to Titus. "Talk her out of it yet?" The blonde whispers.

"No, but maybe you can." Titus said with his hands behind his back.

Clarke is confused. "I don't understand. The queen's not fighting, why should she?" The blonde asked.

Titus speaks up. "The queen's strength is not in doubt. Thanks to you, Heda's is." Titus said looking at the blonde. Clarke looks back at him.

Lexa speaks. "Lev yo op meija en mema yo in: Yo gada yo rein in kom yo Sheidjus. (Train hard and remember: You are each worthy of your Nightblood)" Lexa stated.

Titus claps. "Natblida" Titus said. They all stand up together. "Mafta ai op! (Follow me)" Titus said walking out of the throne room. Aden was about to leave as well until Lexa calls him.

"Aden, stay." Lexa said walking down the steps to meet up with Clarke. "Clarke, this is Aden. Aden is the most promising of my novitiates. If I should die today, he will likely succeed me. Clarke worries about our people. Tell her what will happen to them when you become Heda, Aden." Lexa said introducing them.

Aden speaks. "If I become Heda, I pledge my loyalty to the 13th clan." He said looking at Clarke.

"Thank you. Now go join the others." Lexa told him. Aden bows and leaves to go catch up with the others. Clarke turns to looks at the young boy walking out with a frown on her face. _Is Lexa crazy?_ Clarke asked herself.

Clarke turns back to look at Lexa like she's lost her damn mind. Lexa speaks with a smile. "See? Nothing to worry about." Lexa told the blonde.

Clarke speaks. "I'm sorry if I'm worried the fate of my people lies in the hands of a child." She told Lexa.

"Then you worry for nothing. I've sent Indra to raise an army from the villages near Arkadia. Your people are protected, as I vowed they would be." Lexa said walking back to her throne.

Clarke chases after her. "This is not just about my people. You don't stand a chance against Roan." Clarke said to Lexa. This upsets Lexa.

"You've never seen me fight." She said back to Clarke with a bit of anger.

Clarke agrees. "No. But I saw him kill three men in the time it took the first one to hit the ground." She told Lexa.

"If you're right, today's the day my spirit will choose it's successor and you need to accept that." Lexa stated to the blonde, and that angers Clarke.

"Like hell I do." She said angrily, and storms out of the throne room.

Lexa takes a seat on her throne watching the blonde walk away. Lexa sighs.

…..

Outside of Polis

Nia and Roan, both handcuffed, are led through the streets.

"Focus, Roan. You're here to practice. Remember, anticipate her reflexes. When you feel overconfident, you forget that your enemy has strengths too." Nia told her son. She wants him to kill Lexa for Ice Nation.

"I don't need your help." Roan said to his mother.

"You're upset that I chose you." Nia said to her son. Nia thought Roan would be happy about this.

"I'm not surprised." Roan stated to his mother.

"When you kill Lexa, your banishment will be over. In the wake of your victory, our people will be more powerful than ever. That will be your legacy and your legend." Nia explains to him. Nia just wants to talk over Lexa and Polis.

Roan turns to her

"Don't pretend you do anything for me, Mother" He said with venom in his voice.

"You're right. Everything I do is for Azgeda. What's good for Azgeda is good for you. My sword." Nia said.

A guard steps forward and puts the sheath in her hands while another undoes Roan's handcuffs. She turns and offers the sword to Roan.

"If you won't fight for your mother, or your queen, fight for your clan." Nia said to Roan.

Roan takes the sword out of the sheath.

"I want her head." Nia spits taking the sheath and steps away from her son.

Roan does some real over the top knife tricks. He wheels around and holds the knife to a figure with her hood up.

"Is that death I hear stalking me?" Roan asked with anger.

Clarke lowers her hood.

"Or just the Commander of Death?" He questions looking at Clarke.

"We need to talk." Clarke stated looking at the man who's about to fight the mother of her child.

Roan puts down his sword

"We have nothing to talk about. I need to prepare." Roan said turning away from Clarke.

"I know you had nothing to do with Mt. Weather. That's why I didn't tell Lexa you gave me the knife. This is what your mother wanted all along." Clarke says.

"What do you want? Spit it out!" He said wanting her to get her point across.

"I want you to become the king. I know you've thought of it. She was willing to let you die, willing to let you be banished. I know you just want to go home." Clarke said to him.

"When I win today, I will." Roan said to the blonde.

"For how long? How long until your mother finds another reason to cast you out, to sacrifice you? No one can cast a king out of his kingdom." Clarke said trying to get inside of his head.

"I can't do it. My people would never take me back." Roan stated.

Clarke turns to leave.

"But I can help you do it." Roan said with a little smirk.

…..

In Nia's chambers.

She's eating, with Ontari serving. A door opens and Clarke enters.

"Clarke of Skaikru. My Queen." The guard said to Nia.

Clarke goes to stand at the end of the table and Ontari leaves to stand along the wall.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" Nia asked the blonde.

"What if I changed my vote?" Clarke asked the older woman. Nia seems surprised at the blonde's question.

"Now you're thinking like a leader of your people." Nia said looking at Clarke. That's what a leader is supposed to think.

Clarke walks around the table towards Nia.

"I would need some assurances first." Clarke demanded. She needs to make sure she can trust this bitch.

"Skaikru will be safe." Nia said. To be honest Nia plans on killing skaikru.

"And me?" The blonde questions the older woman.

"My quarrel is with Lexa." Nia said stating her point. She slams a knife she was eating with down into the table. "Not you. Once she's gone, I won't need the power of Wanheda." Nia stated.

"Okay." Clarke said like it was no big deal.

"Okay? You don't want vengeance for the dead at Mt. Weather?" Nia questions the blonde.

"My priority is with the living, not the dead." Clarke told her.

She steps forward and pulls the knife from the table.

"(Oso tai choda op kom jus) We bind ourselves in blood." Clarke said cuts herself in the middle of her palm.

"I see you've learned our oath." Nia said being impressed with the blonde, she never expected Clarke to do this.

Clarke wipes the blade twice, once on each side, on the sleeve of her shirt, then stabs it back into the table.

"Do you accept?" Clarke asked hoping her plan goes well.

Nia stands and pulls the knife from the table.

"(Oso tai choda op kom jus) We bind ourselves in blood." Nia holds the knife to her hand about to cut her palm.

"(Hod op) Wait!" Ontari said stopping her Queen.

Nia freezes and Ontari slams Clarke against the table, then sniffs the spot on her sleeve where she'd wiped the blade.

"(Feisbona) Poison." Ontari said to her Queen.

"Could've been allies, Clarke. Instead, I declare you and your people enemies of Azgeda." Nia said bitterly at the blonde as she wipes the blade off on a napkin.

"Ontari, hold out your hand." Nia said.

Ontari does so and Nia cuts the blade into Ontari's palm.

"I'm letting you live for now to send a message to Lexa." Nia said as she holds Ontari's hand above Clarke's face and squeezes it, dribbling Ontari's black blood down onto Clarke's forehead.

"I have my own Natblida, and she will be the next commander." Nia stated at the blonde.

….

Back in the throne room

Clarke stands in front of Titus, face covered in Ontari's now dried black blood. Titus reaches out and touches it while Lexa looks on. Titus steps away towards Lexa.

"A Commander from the Ice Nation. Now all of Nia's provocations make sense, and we played right into it. She knew you would accept her challenge." Titus said to Lexa. Lexa just looks at him.

Clarke walks up on them.

"I've never seen blood that color before." Clarke told the Lexa & Titus.

"Goes back to the first Commander. When a Nightblood child is found, they're brought here to be trained, or supposed to be." Lexa stated not understanding on how Ontari was never trained here at the capital.

"Your legacy is no longer secure. There is still time to choose a champion." Titus whispers. He doesn't want Lexa getting herself killed.

"You know I can't do that." Lexa told him as she walks past him.

"Heda…" Titus tries to explain to her.

"Leave us." Lexa demanded as she wanted to be left alone with the blonde.

Titus leaves.

"Titus is right. You're giving her exactly what she wants" Clarke says as she steps closer to Lexa and Lexa turns on her heels.

"Only if I lose. I know you're just trying to help Clarke, but there's nothing you can do here." Lexa says as she turns and walks further away.

"I can't just let Roan kill you." Clarke said trying to talk some sense into Lexa.

"If that is to be my fate, you must. You're driven to fix everything for everyone, but you can't fix this. I have to do this on my own and you have to let me." Lexa said to the blonde.

"I won't just sit there and watch you die." Clare said sternly, and they call her stubborn.

The doors open and Titus steps back in.

"Heda." Titus Calls for her. Lexa looks up at him.

Clarke turns around to look at him.

"Taim dom kom op. (It's time)" Titus said to Lexa. He doesn't want her to fight, but she must.

"Then this is goodbye…for now." Lexa steps past Clarke and out the door with Titus.

….

A crowd has gathered to watch Lexa and Roan's fight. There's shouting and music. Roan and Lexa stand facing a stage where Titus stands and Nia sits. Titus holds up his hands and silence falls.

"Hashta soulou gonplei, bilaik won hedon noumou: du souda wan op deyon! (In single combat there is but one rule. Someone must die today. You may begin." Titus said as he sits down.

Aden, presumably with the other Natblidas in the audience. Roan pulls a sword from a sheath and looks to Nia who nods. Clarke pushes her way through the crowd, hood up, to come face to face with Lexa. She drops her hood. Lexa is shocked to see her there.

"I'm glad you came." Lexa said with some happiness into her voice, to be honest she thought Clarke wasn't going to show up.

"Me too." Clarke said nodding at her. Clarke is scared right now, but she's also confident that Lexa will win, because it's in her spirit too.

Lexa pulls her sword from its sheath with a flourish and looks to Clarke. But Roan is advancing on Lexa from behind and Lexa, seeing Clarke's expression, turns and catches his sword with hers, then cuts him along his back as he passes. Lexa strikes three times and Roan catches each of them until their swords meet with Roan's on top and Lexa pushing up from the bottom. His strength forces her to her knees.

"You're done." Roan said.

She reaches out with her left hand and grabs the blade and forces it up, catching Roan in the chin with the hilt of her sword. Roan strikes and Lexa meets it, she ducks the second swing, but he catches her and knees her in the back, knocking her to the ground. She swings up at him on her hands and knees but he smacks the sword out of her hand and then kicks it away. She slams her fists into his knee, bringing him down, and then quickly stands to knee him in the chin and snatches his sword. She runs and grabs the other one, and twirls them like the Heda she is. Roan looks around, panicked, before he socks a guard standing nearby and takes his spear. Not to be out extra'd, he twirls the spear too in an even more impressive display. They advance on each other and Roan swings the sword at her head but Lexa ducks it. She swings and him, spinning and attacking with both swords and succeeds in backing him up be catches every blow with the spear. Suddenly, he catches his spear between both of her blades and her jerks one out of her hand. She goes to swing the other but he knocks that one out of her hand too. Titus rises, frantic. He kicks her square in the chest and she flies before landing flat on her back. Titus sits back down, hilariously defeated. Clarke looks like she's going to piss herself. Roan advances as Lexa lays flat on her back. Roan puts the spear to her neck before he pulls back and jabs down for Lexa's throat, but Lexa rolls out of the way and the spear just hits the concrete. Lexa swings her legs around and catches him in the knee, flipping him onto his back. They both scramble to their feet, Lexa complete with a little cartwheel, and Roan swings at Lexa as she ducks. He stabs forward and she catches it under her arm, and smacks his arm so he let's go. She turns the spear on him and catches him in the leg with the blade, bringing him to his knees, and then hits his face with the butt of the spear. She smacks him under the chin with the butt of the spear, throwing him onto his back. She advances and holds the spear to his neck. Nia stands.

"Gyon op! Taim yu wan op, taim yu nou na wan op kom hainofa! Yu wan op kom bushhada.(Get up! If you die, you don't die a prince, you die a coward!)" Nia yells angrily at her son.

"Get it over with." Roan said looking at Lexa as he waits for her to decide his fate.

"Jus drein jus daun. (Blood must have blood)." Lexa said to him.

She turns and hurls the spear at Nia, pinning her to her throne. There is an instant uproar. Everyone is shocked at what Heda just did especially Clarke, that's something she wasn't expecting to happen.

"The queen is dead. Long live the king." Lexa said said to everyone.

The crowd cheers.

"Heda! Heda! Heda! Heda!" the crowd chants on the battlefield.

…..

Later on that night after the fight

Clarke stands, looking out her bedroom window. There's a knock at the door and Clarke answers it to see Lexa.

"Is this "I told you so"?" Clarke asked looking at Lexa.

Lexa looks at the blonde. "No, this is thank you." Lexa told the blonde.

"Come in." Clarke said stepping aside so Lexa can come in.

Lexa steps over the threshold and Clarke takes Lexa's bandaged hand.

"Sit down. Let me change that for you." Clarke said to Lexa. She needs to change the bandage.

Clarke closes the door as Lexa sits on her bed. Clarke comes and sits beside her with a towel.

"That girl that was with Nia, Ontari, what will happen to her?" The blonde asked as she waits for Lexa to answer her. She starts to unwind Lexa's bandage.

"She won't be back until the conclave after my death." Lexa said in a serious tone.

"Do you ever talk about anything other than your death?" Clarke questions with a small smile.

Lexa smiles. Clarke tears off a new bandage and begins to rewrap Lexa's hand.

"Thank you for backing me." Lexa said as she watching the blonde aid her.

"I was just doing what was right for my people. Your Ambassadors betrayed you. How do you move forward?" Clarke asked.

"They were doing what they believed was right for their people, too." Lexa said calmly.  
Clarke stands. The blonde struggles to tell Lexa that she's pregnant.

"Reshop, Heda. (Goodnight, Commander)." Clarke said looking down at Lexa.

Lexa stands up. "Goodnight, Ambassador." Lexa said walking to the door. As soon as Lexa opens the door the blonde speaks.

"Lexa wait." The blonde said stopping the brunette. Lexa turns to look at Clarke.

"Yes, Clarke?" Lexa said closing the door. Clarke stays silent for a second.

Clarke sighs. "I have something to show you." Clarke said.

Lexa walks up to the blonde. "What is it?" Lexa asked gently. Clarke unties her robe and opens it.

Lexa looks down, and sees a baby bump on Clarke. Lexa looks up at the blonde.

"I'm 4 months now." Clarke said looking at Lexa. Lexa just stands there not saying anything.

"You're…." Lexa gets on her knees at puts her forehead on Clarke's bump. Clarke feels her tears forming, she didn't expect Lexa to do this.

"Yeah, we're having a baby." Clarke said placing her hand on the back on Lexa's neck.

Lexa smiles as tears falls from her eyes. "Thank you." Lexa said to Clarke as she kisses the blonde's belly, and hugs her.

Clarke is crying as well. "You're welcome." Clarke said. Lexa stands up, and wipes her tears, and then Clarke's.

"We have a lot to talk about, so let's get some rest." Lexa said kissing the blonde's forehead. Lexa was about to leave, but Clarke stops her.

"Stay. I don't want to be alone." Clarke said pulling Lexa over to her bed. Clarke gets under the covers, and Lexa does the same.

"I'm happy Clarke. You made me happy." Lexa said wrapping her arm around Clarke's belly.

"You make me happy Lexa." Clarke said falling asleep with Lexa.

…..

End of this chapter. I hope you guys like it. Sorry it took so long. Clarke & Lexa will have their talk next chapter. Also, Octavia will finally show up. Things will get ugly when Lexa finds out about her people. Till next time.

P.S. Just a heads up I will be deleting half of my stories, and I will be starting all over on them. I am working on The Redemption of Santana Lopez. So that will be uploaded soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

…..

Lexa & Clarke are already up getting ready to go on a horse ride out of Polis. Lexa is currently in her room getting dressed as she thinks about a certain blonde that's carrying her baby. Lexa sighs as she puts on her armor. Heda, walks out of her room, and goes to Clarke's room. Lexa knocks.

"Come in." Clarke said from the otherside of the door. Lexa walks in and sees the beautiful blonde.

"You ready?" Lexa asked looking at Clarke's belly. Clarke turns to look at her.

"Yeah." Clarke said walking up to Lexa. Clarke takes her hand & places it on her belly.

Lexa smiles. "Why am I so excited to meet our child?" Lexa said to Clarke.

Clarke shrugs. "It's a joy Lexa. I'm ready to meet our child too." Clarke said happily.

"We're having a little warrior. I'm so happy Clarke." Lexa said.

Clarke giggles. "You're not the only one. So, are we going to talk about how we're going to arrange all of this?" Clarke asked grabbing her jacket.

"Yes, maybe I can take you to my secret place. We have a lot to talk about, and we must agree on certain things." Lexa explained.

Clarke smiles. "I would love that, we would love that. Isn't that right?" Clarke said talking to her belly. Lexa just looks at Clarke in amazement.

"Wow, I can tell you're already going to be a good mom." Lexa said holding her hand out.

"You will too." Clarke takes her hand, and they leave to go outside. Clarke, Maki, & Lexa, all get onto their horses and head out of Polis for a while. Clarke needs to get out anyway.

As they're half way out of Polis, Clarke thinks about her people, & Lexa sensed it.

"Thinking about home?" Lexa asked the blonde.

"Thinking about whether Arkadia is home. When I left it had a different name. I was different." Clarke said as they continue their journey.

"You left a hero to your people &, you return one. The mountain slayer returns with the body of the Ice Queen. You bring them justice." Lexa stated hoping the blonde believes her words.

"You bring them Justice." Clarke said back.

The look at each other. "We bring them peace." Lexa said.

They look at each other with a smile until one of the guards call her name.

"Heda!" A guard yells getting her attention as he looks over the field.

Lexa's horse moves over to the field, and Lexa is shocked at what she's looking at. Her people dead, her child's people. Clarke is right behind her, and she's shocked as well.

They get off their horses to take a look around. Lexa, Clarke, Maki, & the other guards all are walking through the field as they see over 300 dead bodies. As they look on Clarke notices something.

"All bullet wounds." The blonde said.

A guard call her. "Heda! Miya Snap! (Commander! Come Quick)" The guard said waving her over. They all run to to where her other guards are. They finally make up the hill & they see Indra.

"Indra!" Lexa yells walking over to her.

"Heda." Indra groans because of her wound. Clarke runs up to Indra to check on her.

She moves Indra's shoulder armor, & blonde spills out from her wound. "I need bandages!" Clarke yells.

"Stay away. You're one of them." Indra said looking at Clarke.

"Indra, tiek em sis au. (Indra, let her help)" Lexa said.

Clarke unties more if Indra's armor. A guard brings Clarke a cloth, and she takes it.

"Indra, what happened here?" Lexa asked.

"They attacked while we slept. Our watch was to the north looking for Azgeda. They killed our archers first. Our infantry couldn't get close. Then they executed the wounded." Indra explained.

"The summit was two days ago. How could Kane do this?" Clarke asked with a frown.

"It wasn't Kane. It was Pike." Indra said.

"How did you escape?" Lexa asked as she takes in all of this information.

"Bellamy." Indra stated

Clarke looks at her. "Bellamy was with them?" Clarke questions.

"He wanted to spare the wounded but they wouldn't listen. He convinced Pike to let me live so I could deliver a message." Indra said as she looks at both Lexa & Clarke.

Clarke looks over at Lexa, but Lexa looks back to Indra.

"What message?" Lexa asked

"Skaikru rejects the coalition. This is their land now. We can leave or we can die." Indra said.

"Lexa stands up angrily and speaks. "Send riders. I call upon the armies of the 12 clans. In a day's time, we lay waste to Arkadia and everyone within its walls." Lexa said angrily.

"Sha, Heda." A guard said walking down the field.

Clarke stands up. "Wait, give me time to fix this." Clarke said as she was about to leave.

Lexa yells. "Hod de op! (Stop her!)" Lexa told her guards.

The guards block Clarke from going anywhere.

Clarke turns to look at Lexa. "What are you doing?" Clarke asked.

"I can't let you leave Clarke." Lexa said. Lexa's not going to let the blonde go anywhere because of her pregnacy.

"So, I'm a prisoner now, just like that?" The blonde asked in disbelief.

"Yes." Lexa said simply. She doesn't want to fight, but the blonde is not going to let her change her mind.

Clarke steps closer to Lexa. "Lexa, let me go to Arkadia." The blonde pushes.

"No." Lexa said looking down at Clarke's belly. No way she's losing Clarke or her child.

"At least let talk to Kane. We can bring him." Clarke said going pass Lexa, and back over to Indra.

"Indra, at the summit, Kane told me he gave you a radio. A way to signal him. Do it. Please."

Indra looks at Lex, who nods at her.

…...

Clarke is tending to Indra, as Lexa paces back & forth as she thinks about what she wants to do to Clarke's people.

"The bleeding's stopped. We need to get you something for the pain." Clarke said.

Octavia enters Lexa's tent.

Clarke turns to look at the person who entered. "Octavia? Where's Kane?" Clarke asked the young warrior.

"He sent me." Octavia said going over Indra. She kneels beside her. "Indra. Thank god." Octavia said as she looks at her mentor.

"How did this happen?" Lexa asked with some anger in her voice. Octavia turns to look at her. She stands up.

"Kane loss the election to Pike. Everything's different." Octavia told Lexa.

"Your people voted for this?" Lexa asked Clarke. Lexa doesn't understand why Clarke's people would do this.

"No, No, I don't believe that." Clarke told Lexa.

Octavia turns to look at her. "What do you know, Clarke? You haven't been here." Octavia reminds the blonde.

"Listen to me. The Grounder army is going to be here in less than a day. I need to see Bellamy." The blonde stated.

"Bellamy was a part of this. He's with Pike. What makes you think he'll help us?" O questions. Wondering why the blonde wants to see her brother.

"He saved Indra's life. If what Octavia's saying is true, then Pike trusts him. If I can get to him, he can get to Pike." Clarke said with hope.

"You can't just walk through the gates, Clarke. You've been living with their enemy. If it were me, I'd kill you on the spot." Lexa said looking at the blonde.

Octavia thinks. "I can get her in." O said to Lexa. Both Clarke & Lexa look at her.

…..

Later on that night

"Ai nou get in taim oso na teik emo fayogon daun. Sef bilaik oso lan emo op. (I don't know if we can beat their guns. Not unless we use them ourselves.)" Indra said as she watches her commander pace.

A guard enters the tent.

"Heda, em komba raun. (Heda, she's back)" The guard said.

Lexa nods. The guard leaves and Clarke enters. Lexa continues to pace.

"Where's Octavia?" Indra asked the blonde.

Clarke turns to look at Indra. "She's watching over camp." The blonde replied back.

"So, tell us, Clarke, how does this end. Have you come up with a way to save your people yet again?" Lexa asked the blonde as she paces back & forth slowly.

"No. Only you can do that. What happened her was an act of war. Your army was here to help us and my people slaughtered them. You have every right to respond. Every right to wipe us out. Or you can change the way you do things." The blonde said honestly.

"Why should she change? Blood must have blood." Indra reminded her.

"Really? Because from where I stand, the only way that ends is with everyone dead. So what kind of leader you want to be? The kind who kills every chance she gets because that's your way? Or the kind who shows the world a better way?" The blonde questions.

Lexa stops as she's face to face with Clarke.

"You consider letting massacre go unavenged a better way?" Lexa asked the blonde.

"If it ends a cycle of violence, yes. If it brings about peace, yes. Someone has to take the first step. Let it be you." Clarke told Lexa.

Lexa turns away from Clarke.

Clarke follows Lexa. "You say you want peace, that everything you've done was to achieve that, yet here we stand on the brink of another war. A war you can stop." Clarke explained.

Indra sits up. "Commander, you can't seriously be considering this." Indra said looking at Lexa.

"I'm not considering it. I'm doing it." Lexa said looking into Clarke's eyes.

"Heda, please." Indra begs for Lexa to change her mind.

"Indra, our people act as if war is easier than peace. If that's so, should we not try and achieve the more difficult goal?" Lexa asked.

"Polis will not support you. Titus-" Indra is cut off by Lexa.

Lexa gets angry.

Lexa turns to Indra and yells. "Titus is my subject! They're all my subjects. Do you say they will defy me? Will you defy me?" Lexa questions Indra.

"No, Heda. I will not." Indra stated not wanting to piss off Lexa.

Lexa turns back to Clarke.

"Then let it be known. Blood must not have blood." Lexa stated.

…...

With Clexa

Lexa takes Clarke to her special spot where it's nothing, but peace & quiet. Clarke looks smiles at the place, she can understand why Lexa chose this place. Lexa is the first to speak.

"So, how do we do this Clarke?" Lexa asked taking off her armor. Clarke looks at her.

"I don't know the grounder way. What kind of rules do you guys have?" Clarke asked.

"Well, first off we must decide one whether our child is going to be Skaikru or Trikru. Then, we must decide if he or she is going to be living in Polis or Arkadia." Lexa said.

Clarke nods. "What do you want?" Clarke questions.

"That's up too you Clarke. You're the one who's carrying our child. I want you to stay with me. I want our child with us, but I know we don't have the machines for you to have our child." Lexa said as she sits down on the ground.

"Pike's in charge Lexa. He won't let me have our baby there. I want my mother with me when I have our child. I want my friends here, but that part is up to you." Clarke said sitting down next to Lexa.

"I don't give a fuck about Pike. I'll die protecting the both of you if it comes down to that. It's my job to protect mine." Lexa said putting her hand on Clarke's belly.

"What did I say about you dying? You're not going too. Lexa, you're a strong leader. I don't know how the other clans would feel about you getting a sky person pregnant. Isn't that against the rules?" Clarke asked placing her hand on Lexa's.

"It is, but we both made love to each other that night Clarke. It wasn't just you, I was involved too. The other clans are just going to have to accept that." Lexa told the blonde.

Clarke smiles at that night. "What about Titus? I know he's your mentor." Clarke said looking at the stream that's flowing across from them.

"He didn't get you pregnant. I did. So, he doesn't have a say. He's not willing to protect you. I am. I will allow your people to see our child Clarke." Lexa said picking up a rock and throwing it into the water.

"What about Lincoln? I want him around too Lex." Clarke said. Lexa looks at her.

"I will allow Lincoln back into Trikru. I'm sure Octavia would be happy to know that. She's allowed as well. So, is Kane, your mom, & Raven. I don't know anybody else." Lexa said looking up at the sky.

"Monty, Harper, Miller, & more. I just hope they're not with Pike." Clarke said laying down on Lexa's lap.

"Me too. If we have to go to Arkadia, we will." Lexa said taking off her gloves.

"Yeah. Is our child going to be a nightblood?" Clarke asked as she looks up at Lexa taking in her beauty. She loves seeing Lexa like this, calm, & gentle.

"Yes. My blood is stronger than yours. I'm also the first commander to have a child." Lexa rubs her hand on Clarke's face.

"Wow. Did you like it?" Clarke asked Lexa. She hopes she wasn't that bad.

"Did I like what?" Lexa asked as she continues to stroke Clarke's face.

"Having sex with me?" The blonde questions leaning into her touch.

"Yeah, you're the best I've ever had." Lexa said honestly looking down at the blonde.

Clarke sits up. "Wait, what? Costia wasn't...?" Clarke doesn't even finish her sentence.

"No, I mean did I love Costia? Yes, but you're different than her Clarke. You feel different, you tasted different, hell, you even love different. That's what I love about you. You're a strong leader, and you'll do anything to protect yours, just like I would. I loved all of it. It felt so good." Lexa said closing her eyes, as she gets aroused.

Clarke smirks at this. "Wow, good to know I have the best pussy." Clarke said. Lexa opens her eyes and looks at her.

"Yes, you do. The best. The absolute best." Lexa said trying not to get hard. Lexa clears her throat.

"We can have sex Lexa. It's healthy when a woman is pregnant. We're going have to do it, because there's no way in hell I'm going 5 months without sex. Fingering myself won't help neither." Clarke said in a serious tone.

"Oh. Wow." Lexa bushes. Having sex with Clarke again. Not a bad idea.

Clarke sighs. "Did you bring Costia here?" Clarke asked with a hint of jealousy.

Lexa notices the jealous tone in her voice. "No, you're the first. You always will be the first." Lexa said scooting closer to Clarke.

"Good. I better be." Clarke giggles leaning into Lexa. Lexa wraps her arm around the blonde, as they watch two birds cuddling into each other.

"They look like us." Lexa said referring to the birds.

"Yeah, they do. Are sure we can do this Lexa? I mean, your people don't like me very much." Clarke said linking her & Lexa's fingers together.

Lexa sighs. "We can Clarke, but I'm going to have to have vengeance Clarke. Anyone who's with Pike will die." Lexa said with a serious tone.

Clarke leans up because she knows that tone. "I know. That's your decision." Clarke said sadly. She doesn't want anything to happen to Bellamy, but he did this.

Lexa looks at the blonde. "You know why I didn't kill you for what you did to my people?" Lexa asked lifting Clarke's head up.

"Why?" Clarke asked looking deep into those green eyes.

"Because, right there. I knew you were going to be mine. I didn't want anything to happen to you. When I betrayed you, I felt like the biggest asshole, but know we're having a child, and we're going to be happy Clarke." Lexa said standing up. Clarke stands up as well.

"That's how you feel about me?" Clarke asked with teary eyes.

Lexa nods. "Yes, my feelings are clear Clarke." Lexa said to the blonde.

"I've fallen for you Lexa. I feel the same." Clarke said wrapping her around Lexa's neck.

"Close your eyes for me." Lexa said to the blonde.

Clarke closes her eyes. Lexa digs into her pocket, and pulls out something. Lexa gets down on knee. "Open your eyes." Lexa said.

Clarke opens her eyes, and they widen. "Lexa? What are you doing?" Clarke asked.

"Asking you to be my wife Clarke. I know it's early into our relationship, but I swear featly to you. Klark com skaikru, and too our child. I promise to love, to protect, & cherish you and our child for the rest of my life. So, will you Klark com Skaikru be my wife, and become a part of my life, and Trikru clan?" Lexa asked with a tear falling down her face.

Clarke looks down at Lexa. "Lexa, I..."

…...

End of this chapter. What will Clarke say? I'm putting 3x06 & 3x07 in chapter 4, so It'll be longer. I don't how the script went in the show, I don't know if 3x06 & 3x07 were weeks apart or months. So, I'm doing months. Clarke will be will 7 months next chapter, I'm skipping months. When I upload chapter 5 Clarke will be having her baby in that chapter. This story will have 15 chapters. I know it's kind of fast, but I think it would be a good idea, to make Clarke have her kind early in the chapters. I will do a scene with Octavia & Lincoln next chapter. Showing my otp some love. Of course, Titus & Clarke will have an argument. How will Octavia react next chapter? Till next time.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Warning: Smut.

P.S. I extended Clexa's talk from 3x06 (The bedroom scene where Clarke was drawing Lexa). I'm extended a lot of scenes in this chapter. I've also changed some parts. This chapter is long so prepare to do a lot of reading lol. Linctavia in this chapter as well. Both 3x06 & 3x07 are in this chapter. Enjoy.

…..

Clarke looks down at Lexa. "Lexa I..." Clarke trails off, but she looks down into those green eyes, and sees nothing, but love.

"Yes, I'll marry you." Clarke smiles with tears falling down her face.

Lexa smiles as well. "You hear that little warrior? Mommy said yes." Lexa said talking to her unborn child as she slips the ring on Clarke's finger.

Clarke pulls Lexa's up by her hand. "You sure about this? I mean we did just make-up." Clarke said wrapping her arms around Lexa's neck.

Lexa shakes her head at the blonde. "Yes, and I feel like we belong together Clarke. It's my destiny to make you & our little warrior happy." Lexa said putting her hands on the blonde's hips.

"Good, because uh...maybe we could do a little something when we go back to your room." Clarke whispers sexily into Lexa's ear.

Lexa gulps. "R-right now?" Lexa asked the blonde. Clarke thought this would be a good time to tease the brunette.

"Hmm-mmm." Clarke said grabbing Lexa's dick. "I want this in me." Clarke said biting Lexa's ear.

"Fuck. Well, I guess we could to celebrate our engagement." Lexa said closing her eyes as Clarke continues to tease her.

"Can't wait. Now let's go." Clarke said pulling Lexa away and heads back to Polis.

Lexa & Clarke finally arrive back at Polis. Clarke speed walks into the building with Lexa behind her. Both Lexa & Clarke run into Lexa's room locking the door. Clarke pulls off Lexa's armor, and Lexa pulls off Clarke's clothes leaving them both naked.

"Clarke are you sure this is a good idea?" Lexa asked picking up her fiancé.

"Yes, now you better fuck me Lexa." Clarke growls at the brunette. Lexa chuckles and takes Clarke to the bed.

Lexa lays Clarke down gently, and gets in between the blonde's legs. Lexa lines her dick up towards Clarke's entrance, and pushes in.

Clarke moans. "Ugh Lexa." The blonde moans out her fiancé's name. Lexa places both hands on both sides of Clarke's head, and begins to move faster.

"Shit." Lexa said pounding into her woman. Clarke clings onto Lexa's arms as the brunette continues to fuck her.

"Fuck! Yes!" Clarke yells.

"You have to be quiet Clarke." Lexa said as she thrusts harder into Clarke.

Clarke moans loudly. "I can't. It feels so fucking good!" Clarke screams.

Lexa shuts the blonde up with a kiss. Clarke opens her legs wider so Lexa, can go deeper.

Lexa & Clarke both moan into each other's mouths. After all there are children that live in Polis, and Lexa's little nightbloods doesn't need to hear her & Clarke having sex.

"Faster." Clarke said gripping Lexa's strong arms.

Lexa looks deep into those beautiful baby blue eyes, and goes faster.

"Yeah. Fuck." Lexa tries not to moan as loud as Clarke, but she has to admit, her woman was right, it feels too good.

"I'm almost there Heda." Clarke tries to moan loud again, but Lexa shuts her up.

"Shh, just let it go Klark." Lexa said jackhammering into Clarke. Clarke pulls Lexa into her neck.

"Fuck!" Clark yells cumming all over Lexa's dick. Lexa did three more pumps emptying herself inside of Clarke with a low moan.

"Shit." Lexa said falling on her side of the bed. Clarke on the other hand was on her side grinning like a kid on Christmas.

Lexa turns to look at her woman. "Why are you grinning?" Lexa asked still trying to catch her breath.

"Hmm. You still got it." Clarke said with a smirk teasing Lexa.

"Yeah, I...Wait. What do you mean I still got it?" Lexa asked frowning at the blonde.

Clarke chuckles getting out of bed. "Oh nothing. You've gotten better." Clarke teases walking to Lexa's shower.

Lexa kicks the fur covers off of her, and follows the blonde. "Gotten Better? Clarke!" Lexa yells going into her shower with Clarke.

…..

3 months Later (Early Afternoon)

Clarke is in Lexa's room drawing her fiancé as she sleeps on the couch. The girls got engaged 3 months ago, and Clarke still feels like it was just yesterday when Lexa proposed to her.

"Hmm." Lexa groans with her eyes closed as she sees the commanders warn her in her dreams.

Clarke looks up from her drawing. She makes sure Lexa is not having a panic attack.

Lexa jumps up quickly making the book fall out of her arms.

"Hey, Hey." Clarke says as she gets up holding her pregnant belly, and goes over to Lexa. "It's okay. "You're okay." Clarke said sitting beside Lexa.

Lexa puts her face into her hands for a second breathing heavily.

"What were you dreaming about?" Clarke asked.

"The commanders before me they speak to me in my sleep. I saw their deaths. A war, at the hand of an assassin." Lexa said as she tries to steady her breathing.

"It was just a nightmare." Clarke told her.

"No. No, it's a warning. They think I'm betraying their legacy. Jus drein jus daun (Blood must have blood) has always, always been the way of our people." Lexa reminded the blonde.

"Listen to me. A cease-fire is not a betrayal. What you did on that battlefield, stopped a war. Your legacy will be peace." Clarke assured Lexa.

Lexa looks at her fiancé with sad eyes hoping what the blonde is saying is right. Lexa bends down and picks up the book that fell from her arms. She walks over to where Clarke was and sees a picture of her. Lexa picks it up.

Clarke who's anxious follows Lexa. "Umm, it's not finished yet." Clarke said.

"You draw really good Clarke." Lexa said to the blonde as she admires the picture.

"Thank you. Drawing is my passion. It calms me down at times like this. I wish I did it more when we first came down here." Clarke said honestly. She can't believe she stopped after they came down on earth, and Wells always told her to keep drawing because it brings out her inner self. She felt like she let Wells down.

Lexa chuckles. "I have more if you need some. It's beautiful to have a passion like this. Especially since it comes from the heart. Hopefully you can draw Polis for me one day." Lexa said.

Clarke nods. "I promise. We're almost close to being parents." Clarke said with a smile.

"Our little warrior. It doesn't seem real Clarke. To be honest I didn't think I was going to have children. Children of my own, because the past commanders didn't, and it's like it was a tradition. "Lexa said placing her hand on Clarke's swollen belly.

"I know, I can't wait to meet him, or her. We're so close. I'm 7 months already." Clarke said feeling the joy of her child being born.

"Clark, we have to tell your mom about this. About our child, & our engagement." Lexa said pulling Clarke closer to her body.

Clarke nods. "I know Heda, but it's going to be hard to get my mom & Kane here. The only one who can come here is Octavia. She'll sneak out, & not get caught. My mom doesn't know how to be a grounder, let alone fight one. I'm afraid if she gets caught in the woods, they'll kill her. Especially Ice nation." Clarke says sadly. If she loses her mother, that's a wrap for Clarke.

"Look, I'll allow my guards to let Abby & Kane pass by. Octavia as well. Also, maybe if you give me a list of your friends, I will allow them here love, but if they do anything Clarke, I will have to punish them." Lexa said with a serious tone.

Clarke knows that tone, and that tone is not to be fucked with. Lexa's serious tone turns her on. Clarke loves when Lexa gets all Heda on her.

"Okay, sounds fair. That tone turns me on y'know." Clarke giggles.

Lexa chuckles & shakes her head. "What am I going to do with you Clarke?" Lexa laughs.

"What? It does. I love it when you go all Heda on me. Maybe that's what got me pregnant in the first place." Clarke laughs.

Lexa laughs as well at her woman. "Yeah, blame it on the tone." Lexa said kissing Clarke.

Clarke melts into the kiss, but the kiss is shortened by a knock on the door. Lexa growls, but Clarke chuckles.

"Enter." Lexa said pulling away from her love. Titus enters Lexa's room with a hug box & a couple of guards. Clarke hides the picture.

"Pardon me Heda. I didn't realize you were busy." Titus said looking at Clarke, and Clarke's belly. Clarke's pregnancy swarms around Titus's head. Lexa feels the tension in the room.

"Are you going to tell me what's in the box or not?" Lexa asked breaking the tension.

"Forgive me. This is a gift from King Roan of Azgeda for Wanheda. The messenger said this is both proof of Azgeda's loyalty to the coalition and an answer to a yet unanswered question. May I? Open it." Titus said moving away from the box.

Clarke walks towards the box as the guards open it. When they do it's a body, but not just any body. It's fucking Emerson. Clarke thought she killed him. Emerson opens his eyes because of the light.

"Emerson." Clarke whispers in fear. Emerson's eyes widen and jumps out of the box, and onto Clarke. Clarke tries to get him off her, but she can't. Emerson headbutts her leaving a mark on her forehead.

"Stop him! Get him out of here! Put him in a cage now!" Lexa yells angrily. The guards pull Emerson away from a pregnant Clarke.

Lexa goes over to her love, and tries to help her up.

Clarke is so angry right now, she jerks away from Lexa. "I'm fine." Clarke said walking away leaving a hurt Lexa behind with Titus. Clarke stops and looks at Emerson being dragged out of the room.

…...

With Lincoln & Octavia

O can't believe what she just heard. Pike is out of his mind, if he keeps on killing Trikru, Lexa is going to lay waste on Arkadia, she has to go to the village and warn them.

Lincoln spots his girlfriend preparing to go on her horse.

"Where are you going baby?" Lincoln asked his woman. O looks at her man with a serious look.

O sighs. "I have to go to a Trikru village., that's not too far from here. I think it's up north." O said packing up her stuff.

"Wait, that's Semet's village. Why are you going there?" Lincoln asked placing his hands on Octavia's hips.

"Pike is going to kill them Lincoln. I can't let that happen, if Pike continues to do this, Lexa is not going to be happy if she finds out another one of her villages got massacred by Skaikru." Octavia said putting her pack on her back.

Lincoln looks back at Arkadia with a frown. "Look, you need to get head start baby. Lexa will kill if she has too. How's Clarke?" Lincoln asked being concern about the blonde.

O looks up at her man. "I haven't seen Clarke ever since Kane sent me to go check up on Indra. Something's off with Clarke, it's like she's gaining weight. I need to go get Clarke, and bring her ass back here." O said crossing her arms.

"O, listen to me. Clarke is better off with Lexa, if she comes back here, Pike will torture her into giving up Lexa. Lexa will fight before she leaves Polis, and I know this because I've seen it when she fought with Azgeda back then." Lincoln said petting Octavia's horse.

"We need her Lincoln. I can keep Clarke safe, maybe if we go back to the dropship, we can make a plan to take out Pike. We have too, I don't want to die by having a bounty on my head, because Lexa might think I'm still with Skaikru." O explains filling her jug up with water.

"I know, Clarke saved me from a mountain man. She killed him, and told me I was her people. Clarke didn't have a side, she chose to save an innocent person, and that was me, I owe Clarke my life O." Lincoln said.

"Wait, she saved you? That was when the missile hit TonDC." O frowns at this, she didn't know Clarke saved her boyfriend.

"Yes, if you see her again, you tell her if she ever needs me, I'm there. Look, you're right O. We need a plan to take out Pike. I'll talk to Kane, but you have to go before Pike's army gets a head start." Lincoln said making sure no one is watching them.

"Okay, I love you. You better stay safe, or no sex for a month." O said with a serious face.

"Throwing the pussy card. Nice job O." Lincoln laughs kissing his love. Octavia giggles into the kiss. She pulls away after a minute.

"I'm serious baby, you better stay safe. I love you too." O winks at her man, before taking off. Lincoln watches his woman leave Arkadia. Lincoln goes to find Kane, hoping they can make a plan.

…...

Back in Polis (In the throne room)

Clarke walks in and sees Titus & Lexa arguing of course Clarke knows it's about her when it comes down to Titus. He's never liked her ever since she came to Polis, & into Lexa's life.

"You are letting cloud your judgement..."Titus gets cut off by Lexa.

"I thought you were supposed to be Loyal." Lexa growls at her mentor. Lexa doesn't have time for this, she needs to be alone with her woman. Lexa needs to be talking to her child, not dealing with Titus's bullshit.

"I am, but you are too personally in..." Titus doesn't even finish as she spot's Clarke.

Titus turns to Clarke. "There she is." Titus said.

"You wanted to see me commander." Clarke said feeling the pain in her head, from when Emerson headbutted her.

"Yes. I need to discuss the fate of the last mountain man." Lexa said as she steps down to look at her woman.

Titus speaks up. "I believe he deserves death." Titus said.

Lexa turns to him. "She can speak for herself Titus." Lexa told him as she turns back to look at the blonde waiting for her answer.

Clarke can't believe she's about to agree with this idiot. "Titus is right." Clarke said with no emotion.

Lexa is shocked at the blonde's answer.

"You see? It is human nature to need vengeance. Only once satiated can there be peace. That is our way." Titus said as she tries to let Lexa change her mind.

"That was our way. Clarke… So, blood must not have blood applies only when it is my people who bleed?" Lexa questions her love.

"That was about stopping a war. This is about finishing one. I'm sorry, but if you want my advice, I agree with Titus. He deserves to die for what he did." Clarke said with honesty.

"I'm not looking for advice. I'm looking for a decision." Lexa said seriously.

"He was gifted to you. The crime he stands charged with is against your people." Titus told Clarke.

"So, what will it be then, Clarke? Banishment from our land forever or death by 49 cuts from your hand? You have until sundown to decide." Lexa told her woman as she and her guards head out the throne room leaving Titus & Clarke behind.

"Fuck." Clarke said in her head. She's going to have to make a hard decision.

…..

In the throne room

People are playing drums. Emerson stands half-naked, still chained in the middle of the room, and Clarke watches from off to the side. Lexa enters surrounded by guards and crosses to stand in front of her throne. She raises her hand and the drums stop.

"Oso hit choda op nat, kom tona gou fou nau, hashta ai op hef na wan op." (We come together tonight, as we have countless times before, to watch a man die.) Lexa said to her people.

She hands a knife to a guard who moves to stand in front of Emerson holding it out for Clarke

"Vengeance is yours." Lexa told her love.

Clarke crosses down to in front of Emerson and looks at the knife before turning to the rest of the room.

"No." Clarke stated simply.

There are murmurs throughout the crowd. The guard with the knife returns to Lexa and Clarke turns to Emerson.

"I don't know if your death would bring me peace. I just know I don't deserve it." Clarke said to Emerson.

Titus crosses down to Clarke, furious.

"This man must die. If Skaikru will not take his life then Heda will!" Titus said angrily yelling at Clarke.

"Heda will speak for herself. Enough, Titus." Lexa told him viciously.

Emerson looks at Clarke. "What the hell is this?" He asked the blonde.

"I wouldn't be killing you for what you've done. I'd be killing you for what I've done." Clarke said looking at Emerson. A light bulb went off in the blonde's head. She has to think about her child. Her people. Lexa's people, and herself. Clarke looks over at Maki. Maki nods at Clarke to do the right thing.

"But, the only thing is. I have a child to think about." Clarke said smirking at Emerson.

Emerson frowns. "Why are you smirking?" He asked.

Titus steps in. "You do not..." Titus is cut off by Clarke telling him to shut up with her hand.

"No, I got this. You see at first I was going to let you go, and follow blood must not have blood, but I changed my mind." Clarke said to him.

The crowd are shocked by this, so is Titus and Lexa. Lexa steps down from her throne.

"What are you talking about Clarke?" Lexa asked her fiancé. Clearly Clarke is not thinking right.

"I'm saying that we all deserve justice Lexa. Emerson needs to die. It wasn't just my people that was locked up inside the mountain. Your people were too Heda. My child is a part of Trikru, and you tortured, and murder my child's people." Clarke said with a scowl.

"What about you burning 300 warriors?" Emerson bites back at Clarke trying to make her feel bad. That when Lexa steps in.

"I sent them to her camp. Clarke & her friends were going to die, so she had no choice. She wasn't pregnant then, but she is now." Lexa said looking at the man who killed her people. Emerson gasps.

"You are going to die tonight by someone very special!" Clarke said getting into Emerson's face.

"By who?" Emerson questions with venom in his voice.

"By me. Wanheda. Give me a knife." Clarke said holding her hand out. Emerson's eyes widen. Clarke wouldn't. Lexa takes her knife back out for Clarke.

"You sure about this?" Lexa said putting the knife in Clarke's hand.

"Very." Clarke said with an evil smile, as she starts to cut Emerson. Emerson yells in pain as other's cheer Clarke on. 49 cuts on his body. Titus can't believe Clarke is doing this, he's shocked.

Clarke stops and smiles at him. Emerson is bleeding out. "Tie him up to a tree and fire his ass. He's done!" Clarke yells wiping the blood on Emerson's pants.

"Sha, Wanheda." The guards bow to her and takes Emerson away.

"Clarke!" Emerson yells out weakly as he's getting taken away.

"I'll be in my room sleeping." Clarke said handing Lexa her knife back. Clarke walks out of the throne room leaving a shocked Lexa & a happy Titus behind.

…..

A few days Later (In the throne room)

"We gather here on this Ascension Day to honor the commanders that came before me, those who live on within me as I will live on within one of you." Lexa said, but gets interrupted by noise outside of her throne room.

The doors open with men shouting & Semet talking.

"Fleimkepa don swega klin bilaik osir na ge sen in!" (The Flamekeeper promised we would be heard!) Semet said limping into the throne room.

Lexa frowns at this. "Titus, what is this?" Lexa asked him with hint of anger in her voice.

Titus bends down next to Lexa. "Something you need to hear, Heda." Titus said rising back up to his stance.

Semet bows to Lexa. As a member of Trikru bring in a tied-up Octavia.

Clarke looks at her friend who's struggling against a man's hold. "Octavia?" Clarke looks at scene in shock. Octavia looks at Clarke, but her eyes widen when she sees the blonde's belly. Octavia is angry.

Semet speaks. "Wigod ai op hashta min klin ona disha presh sintaim, Heda. Ai laik Semet kom Trikru – Wocha kom Rendon – en ai kom op hashta raitnes." (Forgive me for intruding on this holy day, Heda. I am Semet kom Trikru – chieftain of Rendon – and I come seeking justice.) Semet explains to Lexa standing back up.

"Gouva yu klin. Chomouda yu don sis op Okteivia kom Skaikru gon honon?" (Explain yourself. Why do you hold Octavia kom Skaikru prisoner?) Lexa asked Semet.

"Em laik honon kom wor, Heda, don ge lid hir na sin in kripon-de kom omon kru." (She is a prisoner of war, Heda, brought here to bear witness to the crimes of her people.) Semet told Lexa. Octavia can't believe this idiot thinks this is her fault.

Clarke is confused, she steps down. "What crimes? What happened?" Clarke asked looking at Titus, as Octavia looks at her pregnant blonde friend.

Titus speaks up. "Skaikru attacked their village. Because their warriors were lost when your people massacred the army we had sent to protect you, their village was defenseless." Titus explains. Clarke is sadden by this. Bellamy & Pike fucked them over again, and now Octavia has to pay for it.

"Beja, Heda. Ai beja yu daun. Goch osir klin." (Please Heda, I beg you, Avenge us.)

"Jus drein jus daun!" (Blood must have blood) A villager said in the crowd.

"Wamplei gon Skaikru!" (Death to the sky people) A man yells out in the crowd. This has officially pissed Lexa off, and Clarke knows the brunette is going to go the fuck off.

"Yu na spek daun ona disha wogeda!" (You will show respect in this chamber)" Titus said. Lexa is beyond furious.

…..

In a room

Lexa bursts inside a room. "How dare you bring this to me on Ascension Day?" The brunette asked Titus angrily.

"I did not bring this here, Heda. You did. Against my advice, you made Skaikru the 13th clan. They rejected this, murdering hundreds of your people, and yet on the very field where they died, you decided to forgive the killers, but his provocation is proof. Blood must not have blood has failed. All that can stop this now is war." Titus explained. He's tired of going through this. Lexa looks at him with a pissed off look, but she looks at her fiancé.

"Clarke? " Lexa asked.

"Clarke's opinion in this matter is not exactly unbiased." Titus stated angrily as he & Clarke look at each other.

"Titus is right. I would do anything to save my people. You know that, but I know them. Not everyone agrees with Chancellor Pike. Kane doesn't. Octavia doesn't." Clarke said, but Titus buts in.

"Your people did not vote for Kane." Titus stated.

Clarke gets annoyed. "Some of them did. We need to give them time to see that they made the wrong choice and fix it. And you believe your people will take him out themselves." Clarke said with an attitude.

"If they don't, if instead they use this time to plan their next attack, we must act now, Heda. Make an example of the 13th Clan. Show the other 12 what happens when they defy you." Titus said.

"You got them back when you killed the Ice Queen, but the coalition is still fragile. If you don't act now..." Titus shuts up when Lexa holds her hand up.

…..

Back in the throne room

People murmuring in the throne room, but Lexa holds her hand up to shut them up.

"Today I call upon the armies of the 12 clans to march on Arkadia." Lexa said.

People murmuring.

"Not to attack, but to contain. We will blockade the 13th Clan. We will keep them from the lands they wish to possess. We will give them time to take out their leaders from within. Once they rise up against them, then we will welcome them back as one of us." Lexa explained to everyone in the room. Titus is not happy with it.

"You heard the Commander. Send riders. Tell your armies to set up a buffer zone around Arkadia. 5 miles should be enough to keep them away from our villages. What are their orders, Heda? " He asked trying not to say anything out of the way.

Lexa looks at her pregnant fiancé, but she must do what's right for their child. "Any Skaikru caught across the line will be subject to a kill order." Lexa stated.

Octavia's eyes widen, as she looks over at Clarke, who's shocked.

Semet speaks. "Heda, I do not understand. How is this vengeance?" Semet questions Lexa.

Lexa tries to remain calm. "It is not vengeance, my brother. It is justice." She said trying to keep her cool.

"Skaikru killed my sons, and my brother, and my wife. If the spirit of the Commander will not protect us, then what will?" Semet yells angrily as he looks back at his people.

"You mind yourself, Semet." Titus said looking at him.

"WAMPLEI GON HEDA!" (Death to the commander) Semet yells taking out his knife as he goes to kill Lexa, but Titus stops him, and kill him with his own weapon. Semet's lifeless body falls to the ground and his people drags his body away.

Titus turns to look at Lexa. "Blood must have blood." Titus stated. Clarke looks at the bloody knife.

…..

With Clarke & Octavia

The doors open to Clarke's room, she & Octavia walk in.

Octavia is shocked on how Clarke's been living in Polis. "No wonder you wanted to stay." Octavia said to Clarke.

"Stop. You know why I'm here." Clarke said talking her jacket off.

"I know exactly why you're here. You're fucking pregnant Clarke. I know it's Lexa's. When were you going to tell us?" O asked with a scowl. She's fucking furious.

"Tell? I can't even step foot inside of Arkadia O! Pike would've killed me & my baby. I'm not letting that happen. I'm not giving up on my child O, despite what our people have to say about it." Clarke said angrily.

"Clarke, you're having a baby with our enemy. Why would you let Lexa knock you up?" O asked as she looks down at Clarke' belly.

Clarke ignores the question. "Are you okay?" Clarke asked sitting on her bed.

"Yeah, fine. I saw Indra in the crowd. Why wasn't she with Lexa?" O questions as she tries to wrap her head around everything.

"Indra's not doing so well, Octavia. We can't deal with that right now." Clarke said holding her belly.

"Okay, so what do we do?" Octavia asked from her spot.

"I have to talk to Lexa." Clarke said to Octavia. She doesn't want her people to get killed.

"You just did that and came out with a kill order on all of us. That's the second time that she left us all to die." O reminded the blonde.

"The 12 clans want a war. You know that. Lexa's just trying not to wipe us out." Clarke told Octavia hoping the young warrior would understand.

"Why am I not surprised that you're still defending her?" O asked angrily. Clarke keeps defending the woman who left them to die.

"Because..."Clarke trails off.

"Because why Clarke?" O asked getting frustrated with the blonde.

"I love her O. Just like you love Lincoln. I stopped Lexa from killing you after I told her about the whole missile thing with TonDC. She knew I told you, and she thought you weren't loyal to us. So, she sent one of her men to kill you in the woods that night, I put a gun to his fucking head, and I stood up to Lexa. I wasn't going to let her do that to you, I don't care if you hate me O, but I love you like a sister I never had, and that's why I'm here, besides, I didn't want to deal with Jasper, and everyone else who blames me for what happen at the mountain." Clarke explains to her friend.

"Clarke, I don't hate you, maybe you need to get away from her. Clarke you're not making the right decisions with Lexa." The young warrior told her.

"I killed Emerson." Clarke blurts out.

O frowns. "I'm sorry. You killed who?" O asked making sure she heard Clarke correctly.

"Emerson. Azgeda captured him, and he almost fucking killed me. I wasn't going to kill him at first O, but I had to. For our people, for my child's people. No matter what, my child is Trikru, and Emerson killed them, just like they did to ours. I gave him 49 cuts, and they set him on fire just in case he survived the cuts." Clark said.

"You did that for us?" O asked in shocked. She never thought Clarke would do that.

"Yes, I did it for Jasper too. Maya didn't deserve the treatment she got, no one did. Jasper is too much of an ass to see what I was trying to do." Clarke said rolling her eyes.

"Jasper knows how to hold a grudge." O said shaking her head.

"Look, I'll see what I can do. Stay here." Clarke said as she leaves to go find Lexa.

Octavia can't stay in here, she has to breathe. "Yeah right." O said to herself as she goes to find Indra.

…..

With Clexa (In Lexa's Room)

Clarke walks into Lexa's room, and sees her fiancé meditating.

Clarke hates disturbing her love, but she has too. "Someone tried to kill you today. How are you this calm?" Clarke questions her love.

Lexa opens her eyes. "You're angry about the kill order." Lexa said looking over at her blonde.

"Yes." Clarke nods at Lexa.

"How else would you have me enforce a blockade?" Lexa asked her fiance.

"So, when do we have to leave?" Clarke asked.

Lexa stands up. "We may be drawing a line, but... who's to say you can't choose to stay on this side of it?" Lexa asked.

"I know someone who might." Clarke said with a sexy smirk.

They both look at each other with love.

"Ai don tel yu op bilaik em nou na ge get daun." (I told you, she was not to be distrubed.) Titus said as he enters the room.

"Wanheda, blockade goes into effect at dawn. I've made arrangements for you to take one of our fastest horses." Titus told Clarke.

"Thank you." Clarke said, but she holds her belly. She can't get on a horse.

"Actually, I've asked Clarke to stay in Polis as my guest." Lexa said looking at Clarke lovely.

Titus is not happy. "Clarke, will you excuse us?" Titus asked. Clarke looks at Lexa and nods as she leaves.

"On this sacred day, I beg you to remember my teachings. Love is weakness. To be commander is to be alone." Titus reminds Lexa. He doesn't approve of this relationship between Lexa & Clarke. Despite the blonde being pregnant.

"Lexa walks away from Titus. "I will not hear this again." Lexa told her mentor.

"Yes, you will. Your feelings for Clarke put both of you in danger. Your kill order must be fully enforced. If you care for Clarke, you will send her home. It is the only way that she will be safe. Don't make her pay the price for your mistakes as Costia did." Titus said viciously.

How dare Titus bring up he ex? Lexa is pissed. "My mistakes? Azgeda cut off Costia's head and delivered it to my bed, and still I let them into my alliance. I'm more than capable of separating feelings from duty!" Lexa yells at him. Lexa's pissed.

Titus gulps. "I'm sorry, Lexa. I didn't mean to offend you." Titus said.

Lexa wants to roll her eyes. "Yes, you did... But you also mean well, and I know that, Teacher." Lexa told him.

" May I make arrangements for Clarke's departure? " Titus questions.

"That's up to Clarke. I know where you stand, Titus" Lexa told him. To be honest Clarke shouldn't even leave Polis. Lexa walks away from Titus.

…..

With Clarke & Octavia

O walks into Clarke's room & finds her pregnant friend staring out the window.

"She told you, you can stay, didn't she? What did you say?" O asked the blonde.

"Nothing." That's all Clarke says. She doesn't even know what to say.

"Clarke, we both know that Pike won't obey the blockade. We need to stop him before more of our people get killed." O told the blonde.

"What if I can do more for them by just staying here?" Clarke asked, she doesn't want to leave.

"You can't, Clarke. We don't have time for this. Look. We need you. The kill order goes into effect at dawn. You have an hour to say your good-byes." O said seriously, she needs Clarke with her.

Clarke just stands there looking at O walking away from her.

"If you're not there, you're not the person I thought you were." O walks out leaving Clarke in her room to think.

…...

With Clexa

Clarke knocks on Lexa's door, and walks in. She looks around for her fiancé, Lexa walks out from the back. She already knows.

"When do you leave?" Lexa asked. Lexa might now show it, but she's scared shitless.

"Now. I'm sorry. " Clarke said stepping closer to her love.

"Don't be. You have to go back. They're your people. That's why I..." Lexa trails off, Clarke looks at her woman. That's why you're you." Lexa said.

"Maybe someday you and I will owe nothing more to our people." Clarke told Lexa. She hopes one day all this would be over.

"I hope so." Lexa said holding her hand out, Clarke sighs and grabs it. May we meet again." Lexa said looking at her love.

Clarke & Lexa stare at each other for a minute. Clarke grabs Lexa's neck, and pulls her into a kiss. They pull back away from each other, and Lexa sheds a tear. They go back to kissing each other as Clarke unties the back of Lexa's shirt. Lexa pulls Clarke over to the bed, and sits down on it. Lexa looks up at the blonde with her green eyes, that's full of love & passion. Lexa pulls Clarke down on top of her. They kiss and strip out of their clothes. Making love one more time won't hurt.

They're both naked and Lexa lays on her back letting Clarke get on top of her. Clarke lines Lexa's dick up towards her entrance, and sinks down on it.

"Fuck!" Clarke yells getting filled up. Clarke rides Lexa at a steady pace. Lexa moans with eyes closed as Clarke rides her.

"You feel so good Clarke." Lexa said putting her hands on Clarke's hips moving the blonde faster on her dick.

"Yes! Oh my god!" Clarke moans loudly.

"Don't stop." Lexa said linking her and Clarke's fingers together. Clarke continues to ride Lexa.

"You fill be up so fucking good baby." Clarke goes faster trying to reach her climax point, but she needs more.

Lexa notices Clarke's face, she knows Clarke is trying to cum. Lexa smiles.

"Let me get behind you." Lexa said stopping Clarke. They switch positions, and Lexa pushes her dick back inside of Clarke.

"FUCK!" Clarke yells feeling Lexa's dick deep inside of her.

"Clarke. You feel so good." Lexa said grabbing the blonde's hips. Lexa's thrusts become faster.

"Just like that. Yes, Lexa." Clarke grabs the covers pulling on them tightly.

Lexa's eyes roll to the back of her head. "Shit Clarke." Lexa leans down kissing Clarke's back.

"Yes, baby! Yes! Give it to me Heda!" Clarke cries. Lexa fucks Clarke harder making the bed squeak. All you hear is heavy breathing, moaning, & skin slapping agasint each other.

"Fuck, I'm cumming!" Lexa said going fast as he can.

"I'm cumming!" Clarke screams. "Fuck!" Clarke cums all over Lexa's dick.

"Yeah!" Lexa cum deep inside of Clarke's pussy. Lexa pulls out with a slick wet sound, and falls over to her side.

Lexa and Clarke are both panting. Lexa smiles as she turns her back from the blonde closing her eyes.

Clarke props her head on her hand. Clarke runs her fingers on Lexa's tattoo.

"If Octavia and I are gonna get behind the blockade by dawn..." Clarke gets cut off.

"Shh..." Lexa shushs her. They just need this moment together. Clarke smiles.

Clarke admires Lexa's back tattoo's. "This is beautiful." The blonde said as he touches them.

Lexa opens her eyes. "I got it on my Ascension Day, a circle for every Natblida that died when the Commander chose me." Lexa finishes.

"7 circles. I thought you said there were 9 novitiates at your conclave." Clarke said trying to get out of her confused state.

"There were." Lexa said.

Anxious to know about Lexa's conclave. "What happened to number 8?" The blonde asked.

Lexa turns to look at the blonde. "Can we talk about something else?" Lexa asked.

Being sexy. "We don't have to talk at all." Clarke said with a sexy smirk.

Lexa smiles as she leans over the kiss her blonde again. They make-out for a while until it was time for Clarke to leave. They both slip their clothes back on.

Lexa sighs looking at her future wife. "Are you sure about this Clarke? This is dangerous." Lexa said watching Clarke puts her boots on.

"I have too baby. You know that." Clarke said turning to look at her love.

"I know, but Clarke, you're 7 months. You could get hurt, and our child cold as well." Lexa said standing up placing a hand on Clarke's belly. They feel their child kick.

"Was that...?" Clarke smiles at Lexa.

"Our child is trying to talk to us." Lexa said kissing Clarke again.

Clarke pulls away. "Lexa...were you trying to say that you love me before we made love?" Clarke questions.

Lexa looks down. "Yes, I love you Clarke. I really don't say those words, but with you, it's like I can be myself. I love you so much Clarke, and I don't want you go, but I know you have too." Lexa said putting her forehead on Clarke's.

"I love you too baby. I'll be back soon." Clarke kisses her love one last time. Clarke walks over to the door, and winks at Lexa before leaving.

….

With Clarke

Clarke walks into her room shutting the door behind her, when she turns around, she sees Murphy tied up.

Clarke frowns. "Murphy?" Clarke goes over to hum and tries to untie him.

"He's alive." Titus said coming out of hiding.

Clarke's pissed. "What did you do to my friend?" Clarke asked angrily.

"Your friend was caught stealing from people on their way to the Polis market." Titus said.

Murphy moves, and Clarke notices. "Hey, you're ok." Clarke said trying to untie Murphy.

"Please don't do that." Titus warns the blonde pulling out a gun.

Clarke sees it. She stands & holds her hands up. "Titus, what is this about?" Clarke asked. Murphy looks at her belly with wide eyes.

"I'm sorry it had to come to this, Clarke. Truly I am." Titus said. Murphy scoffs under the gag in his mouth, but no one heard it.

"Look. I'm leaving right now. Octavia's waiting for me. Just let me take Murphy, and we'll go."

"Wish I could. Lexa will never execute her duty while you live." Titus said pointing the gun at her.

"Hey Titus, think. She's gonna know it was you." Clarke said. Is this bald headed motherfucker really gonna shoot a pregnant woman?" Clarke thinks to herself.

"She'll think it was him, Skaikru weapon in the hands of a Skaikru thief. She might even be angry enough to declare war!" Titus yells shooting the gun at Clarke. Luckily, she ducks along with Murphy.

Clarke runs by the side of her bed where a chair is and throws it at Titus hitting him, but it wasn't enough. Titus shoots again missing, but the man shoots again hitting Clarke. The blonde falls as the door to her bedroom opens.

"Clarke!" Lexa yells looking down at her fiancé.

…..

End of this chapter. Uh-oh. Titus is in trouble. Hope you guys like it. Hope the sex scenes were okay. Clarke will have their baby next chapter, and things will get ugly between Pike & the grounders. Till next time.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Clarke!" Lexa yells looking down at her fiancé.

"Heda, I'm so..." Titus doesn't even finish his sentence. Murphy punches him in the face. Maki comes running in.

"What happened?!" Maki asked with wide eyes.

Murphy scowls. "He shot her." John said pointing to Titus.

Lexa bends down picking up Clarke running out the room. "Find Octavia now!" Lexa yells running out of the building. Murphy, Maki, & Titus are behind her running as fast as they can.

Outside

"OCTAVIA!" A grounder yells trying to find the girl. Octavia hears it from where she's walking with Indra. Octavia hears her name being called.

"Who's that?" Octavia asked Indra. Octavia looks over at Indra and runs back towards Polis with her mentor. Indra & Octavia make back to Polis to sees guards running up to her. Penn runs up to her.

"Octavia, Heda needs you now." Penn said running back to Lexa. Octavia runs over to where Penn is running. Octavia stops when she sees blood on Lexa's shirt.

"What happened?" Octavia said going over to Lexa's who's carrying Clarke. Octavia sees blood leaking out of Clarke. "Oh shit! Clarke!" Octavia yells going over to put pressure on the blonde's wound.

"What do I do?" Lexa asked helping Octavia with Clarke.

"Kane. Let me radio Kane. Indra, can you please help Lexa with Clarke?" Octavia asked with teary eyes.

"Sure." Indra said helping Lexa with Clarke.

Octavia takes the radio out of her pocket and turns it on channel 8. "Kane come in." Octavia said into the radio. Octavia gets frustrated when he doesn't answer. "KANE!" Octavia yells into the radio.

"Octavia?" A familiar voice said through the radio.

Octavia sighs in relief. "Thank god! Raven, where's Kane?" Octavia asked looking back over to Clarke.

"He's trying to make a plan to get out of Arkadia. Why?" Raven asked from her computer.

"Raven, Clarke got shot." Octavia said as she growls in anger.

"WHAT?!What do you mean Clarke got shot, O?!" Raven yells standing up from her spot.

"Someone shot her, and she's pregnant Rae! We have to get Abby here to treat her, or she and the baby are going to die." Octavia said trying to stay strong.

"Fuck! Dammit, Clarke! Okay, look I'll pack up my shit, and tell Abby & Kane. I'll tell Lincoln too. O, Arkadia is too far from Polis. We won't make it in time." Raven said packing up her stuff.

"Fuck! The rover, and meet us halfway." O said feeling her tears fall down her face.

"Good idea. I'll tell Kane & Lincoln to ride with me. Tell Griffin, she better not die on us." Raven said getting a gun.

"I will. Thanks Raven." O said running back over to Lexa.

"Sure. Now hurry O." Raven said turning off her radio. Lexa looks up at Octavia.

"Was that Kane?" Lexa asked trying to help Clarke.

"No, Raven. Look, let's go Raven is going to meet us halfway, I know a shortcut to get us there and meet them. Raven's coming along with Kane & Lincoln, but we have to leave now." Octavia said.

"Okay, let's go." Lexa said picking up Clarke. "Don't die on me baby." Lexa said kissing Clarke. Lexa gets on a wagon with Murphy & Clarke.

"Heda, what about Titus?" Maki asked getting her horse. Lexa glares at the bald man.

"Lock him up." Lexa said shooting daggers at Titus. "He is going to die for this." Lexa said. A grounder nods and takes Titus away. Lexa looks over and sees her best grounder friend.

"Don!" She yells the warrior over.

"Yes, Heda?" Don asked bowing to her.

"Look, watch over Polis to for me. You know what to do. Let everyone know what's going on. I'll be back, okay?" Lexa said looking at him.

"Of course, Heda." Don hands Lexa some herbs. Jaki runs over with some tea.

"Here Heda, this will help as well. I made it for Clarke, and the baby. This is the strongest I've made the tea." Jaki said giving the tea to Lexa.

"Thank you both. Please watch Polis, we'll be back." Lexa said to her two trustworthy warriors.

"Sha, Heda." They both bow to her. Jaki goes over, and kisses Clarke's forehead, but Clarke whispers something into her ear, and Jaki nods. Don takes off heading back inside the building.

"Let's head out!" Octavia yells heading out of Polis.

…..

With Raven

Raven runs to medical and sees Abby talking to Kane. Abby turns to sees Raven. She smiles, but it fades when she sees tear tracks on Raven's face.

"Raven, what's wrong?" Abby asked in concern.

"We have to go right now, Kane." Raven said looking through some containers for medicine for her leg. She finds some and takes it.

Abby frowns. "Woah, slow down. Who's hurt?" Abby asked.

"It's Clarke! She got shot by someone at Polis, and she's pregnant! We have to go Kane! NOW!" Raven yells running out of medical.

"Shit!" Abby tires to pack up some stuff to leave, but Kane stops her.

"No, you stay here, and set up everything for Clarke. Look, we'll make up a lie to Pike, so we can get Clarke." Kane said packing up some stuff.

"Okay, bring her back to me Kane." Abby said kissing him quickly.

"I will." Kane nods running out of Medical. Abby starts to set up her equipment for Clarke and the baby.

Raven is running so fast that she bumps into Lincoln.

"What's the rush Raven?" Lincoln asked with a smile, but it fades. "Raven? What's wrong?" Lincoln asked.

"Clarke got shot, and she's pregnant. We have to take the rover & meet them halfway to Polis, Clarke & the baby need help. Grab your shit, and let's go. We have a radio to get into touch with Octavia." Raven said running off the best way she can.

"Dammit!" Lincoln goes to his room, and grabs some medical stuff, and herbs he keeps just in case. He grabs his gun, and runs out.

Raven makes it to the rover, and starts it up. Sinclair sees her in the rover.

"Where are you going Raven?" Sinclair asked the brunette.

Raven sighs. "Sinclair, you can't tell anyone, especially Pike & his men." Raven said.

"What's wrong?" Sinclair asked.

"Clarke's been shot, and she's pregnant. We're meeting Lexa, and everyone else halfway to Polis, so we can get Clarke here in time. We have to go." Raven said looking at him.

"Shit, okay, I'll go watch out for Octavia, and wait for her to get inside. I'll sneak them in. Be careful Raven." Sinclair told her shutting the driver side door.

Kane & Lincoln hop into the Rover, and they leave. Raven is driving towards the gate, but Pike stops her

"Seriously?!" Raven yells in frustration hitting the steering wheel.

Pike knocks on the driver's door.

Raven opens the door. "What? We have somewhere to be." Raven said trying to hurry up & get to Clarke.

"Where?" Pike asked curiously not noticing Lincoln is in the back.

"The less you know, the better." Raven said trying to shut the door.

"You will go by my rules." Pike said stopping her.

"I don't have time for this shit! We need to go!" Raven yells angrily. She slams the door shut, and heads towards the gate.

Raven honks her horn for them to open the gate, and they do. Raven takes off in a hurry trying to meet Octavia.

"Good job." Lincoln said patting her shoulder.

Raven smiles. "Thanks Lincoln." Raven said driving to the extraction point.

…...

35 minutes later

Everyone hears the sound of the rover, and they smile.

"They're here." O said getting off her horse. Everyone stops, and sees Raven pull up with the Rover. Raven cuts the rover off, and gets out of it.

"Is she okay?" Kane asked running up to them with Lincoln & Raven.

"No, she's not. Titus shot her." Lexa said angrily as she thinks about the bald-headed man.

"Okay, let's get her back." Lincoln said picking up Clarke. "You okay C?" Lincoln asked the blonde.

"No, but we need to go." Clarke says in pain, she feels her baby kicking her wildly. "Ahhhh, the baby is kicking me hard." Clarke cries.

"We have to go, the bullet is in her stomach." Lincoln said running over to the rover with Clarke in his arms. Lexa was about to go, but Kane stops her.

"Wait, Pike is going to check the rover. O take them to side of Arkadia, and sneak them in. Pike will kill them first chance he gets if he sees you. Sinclair will sneak you guys in." Kane said looking at Lexa.

"I can't Kane. I'm not leaving her again." Lexa said running to the Rover.

"Sneak everyone else in Octavia." Kane said.

"I will. Let's go." Octavia said taking off towards Arkadia.

Everyone heads back to Arkadia in a hurry trying to save Clarke & the baby. Lexa wipes her tears as she thinks about her woman and baby.

"Please be okay." Lexa whispers to herself as she looks down at Clarke.

….

Back at Arkadia

Raven honks her horn telling them to open the gate. Raven looks into the mirror and her eyes widen.

"Uh, Lexa. Your army is behind us." Raven said stopping in front of the gate.

"What?!" Lexa yells. "Hold her, Lincoln." Lexa said. Lincoln holds Clarke.

Lexa opens the back door, and jumps out.

"STOP!" Lexa commanded. Her warrior's stop.

"Heda." They all bow to her. Pike comes running out with his army.

"Shoot to kill." Pike said raising his gun up.

"Wait!" Lincoln. "It's Clarke, she's got shot." Lincoln said.

Pike turns to see the blonde in the back. "Stand down." Pike walks over to Lexa. "How did this happen?" Pike asked.

"I don't answer to you!" Lexa yells at him. "Raven take her inside, I'll be in soon." Lexa said.

Raven drives inside heading back to her area. Lexa looks at her men.

"Who sent you?" Lexa asked Fran.

"Jaki did, she said Wanheda sent us to protect you, because she knew that Pike was going to kill you and Maki." Fran explained.

Lexa nods. "Camp out here, and I'll blow the horn we I'll tell you to attack them. I have to go see Clarke." Lexa said.

"Sha, Heda!" They all bow to her, and go to set up camp.

Lexa looks over at Pike's army with disgust, and runs inside of Arkadia to go find Clarke. Pike's army follows.

…...

In Medical

Lincoln runs in Clarke. "Abby!" Lexa calls the blonde woman. Abby's eyes widen when she sees Clarke.

"Clarke." Abby cries going over to Lincoln. "Put her here." Abby said taking out IV's for Clarke.

Lincoln lays the blonde down, and watches Abby turns on the machines and hooks her up.

Octavia runs into Medical with everyone else, and she sees Clarke all wired up. "Hey, Abby." Octavia said greeting the woman.

"What happened?" Abby asked with a concerned tone.

"Titus shot Clarke, we don't know where he got a weapon from, but he shot her." Octavia said.

Lexa finally runs into medical and sees Clarke bleeding out. "Fuck." Lexa said looking at her woman. Everyone else runs into medical, and their eyes widen.

"Is that Clarke?" Harper asked looking at the familiar blonde.

"Yeah, it's her." Raven said moving pass everyone. "Can you save her?" Raven asked.

"I'm going too." Abby checks out Clarke's wound and the baby, and notices a lot of damage to Clarke and the baby. Her eyes widen.

"What's wrong?" Maki asked looking at Abby.

"The ambilocal cord, so I have to get the baby out now! I'm going to do a C-section." Abby said putting on her gloves.

"Wait. Give her this." Lexa said giving Abby the tea Jaki gave her.

Abby nods, and She gives Clarke the tea, and Clarke actually swallows it, she losing her pulse slowly.

"It's going to be okay honey." Abby said closing her eyes to take a deep breath. "Okay, it's going to get loud in here."

"Okay, please just save them." Lexa said taking off her gloves.

"Clarke, I'm putting you to sleep." Abby said putting a mask on her daughter's face.

Clarke tries to take the mask off, but Lexa stops her.

"No, you keep that on." Lexa said taking off her armor, and she sanitizes her hands.

"Everyone has to go. I'll call you in when I'm finished." Abby said.

"Okay, we love you Clarke. "Octavia said leaving with everyone. Abby, Jackson, & Lexa are the only ones in the room.

"Okay, we have to do this now Abby." Jackson said handing her the scalpel.

"Now, let's get this baby out. Be prepared." Abby warns them. Abby puts the mask back on Clarke's face, and she falls asleep. Abby starts to cut open Clarke.

"God, please make sure Clarke and the baby are okay after this." Abby said in her head.

…...

2 hours later

The doors open up, and Jackson walks out taking his gloves off. Everyone stayed awake for Clarke and the baby. They all turns to see Jackson.

"Is she okay?" Monty asked with a concerned face. Jackson doesn't say anything.

"Jackson!" Raven yells with tears in her eyes.

Jackson speaks. "It's going to take some time." Jackson said sadly.

"How much time?" Pike asked crossing his arms. "I'm not letting them stay in here." Pike said.

Maki gets pissed and hits her hand on the wall. "Look, you might like us, and trust me the feeling is mutual, but Clarke, and the baby damn neared died. You didn't save her, we did." Maki said gesturing to her, Raven, Indra, Lincoln, Kane, Octavia, & Murphy.

"She's right. Despite how you feel about us. Wanheda, had Heda's baby, and that means you will show respect to the both of them. Wanheda knew you wouldn't accept this, that's why she called the army." Indra said with a small smile. The blonde thought smart.

"Why would Clarke do that?" Jasper asked with a scowl.

"Because she loves Lexa, just like I love Lincoln, and you guys still treat my man like shit. Don't forget he could've taken you all out in your sleep, but you're still here. Be grateful I didn't ask him too." Octavia said bitterly glaring at Pike.

"Lexa's army doesn't scare me." Pike said with a small chuckle.

Lexa walks out. "You should be." Lexa said glaring at Pike.

"Scared? For what?" Bellamy asked.

"I'm not the one who's going to decided your fate." Lexa said with a smirk.

"Heda, what are you talking about?" Indra asked.

"You killed my son's people. All 300. So, with that being said, since my son can't talk, Clarke is going to decided your fate." Lexa said with a grin.

"What!?" Pike growls in anger. Everyone is staring at Lexa with wide eyes.

"Woah, Clarke decides if we're going to die?" Harper asked with fear in her voice.

"Yes. Clarke's already killed someone in Polis, someone who killed your people, and mine. Now our son is here, and he's Trikru." Lexa said.

Indra, Lincoln, Murphy, Maki, and Octavia bow down for Lexa's son as a new member in the Trikru clan.

"Why are you bowing Murphy?" Sinclair asked.

"It's respect in the grounder tradition. Especially to the commander's and the ambassadors. I learned that when I was in Polis. I respect Clarke for what she's done, and she didn't have too. So, yes I bow because of that." John said shrugging.

Lexa actually like this kid, but she won't tell him.

"He is correct. On that note, Clarke and my son are staying here for as long as they want. If you don't accept that, then you will feel that wrath of Wanheda." Lexa said with a smirk walking back into medical.

"Anybody else scared?" Bryan asked in a scared voice.

Everyone raises their hands except for the grounders and Pike's army. Even Octavia and Murphy got scared.

Pike had to think of a plan, and quick.

…...

The next day (Early afternoon)

Abby is doing another checkup on Clarke. The blonde had another seizure last night, and luckily Abby was still in the room. Clarke's body went into another shock. Clarke has been sleeping, and Abby said that's a good thing. Clarke's body is staring to heal because of the tea, and so is the baby.

Lexa walks in and sees Clarke still sleeping as Abby continues to check on her. Lexa feels like this is her fault her future wife and son is like this. Lexa is the happiest person ever to know that she and Clarke are parents now. She doesn't show to anyone except for Clarke.

"How are they?" Lexa asked looking at the two people she loves.

Abby looks up. "They're fine. The tea helped, and so did the medicine Maki & Lincoln provided. They should be out by the end of this week." Abby said putting her scanner up.

Lexa nods. "I asked Clarke to marry me, and she said yes. Do you approve?" Lexa asked.

"You make her happy. Who am I to get in the middle of that? I wanted her to wait, but she loves you, and you guys do have a child together. Just punish that Titus guy." Abby said looking down at Clarke.

"Don't worry, he will be punished for this. He shot my wife, and I don't accept that." Lexa said bitterly.

Abby smiles a little. "I knew you loved Clarke from when you guys first met. You could've killed her for what she did to your people. Why didn't you?" Abby asked.

"I did send them after her. They killed her friends, I miss them don't get me wrong, but Clarke is always protecting her people, and doesn't get appreciated for it. I love that about her, she was willing to sacrifice herself for our son. I wasn't going to lose either one of them, I love them Abby, and they're my life." Lexa said to the blonde.

Abby nods. "I'm sorry Lexa, about your people. Pike took it to far. We knew how you would feel, but Pike is locking everyone up who doesn't agree with his decisions." Abby told the grounder. Lexa frowns at this.

"Hmm, well you're welcome to come to Polis. I have space for you to set up for your medical place. I told Clarke that your people are welcomed anytime. I will lift the kill order against some of you, but not all." Lexa explained.

"We need to take care of Pike first. He's stopping us from getting protected." Abby said.

"I agree. I see you as a leader Abby. Clarke has your heart, and because of that, you're like a mom I wish I had. You're a part of Trikru Abby, you're always a part of my family. So, thank you." Lexa said with a smile.

Abby smiles as well. "Thank you, Lexa. I'll pack up some stuff for Clarke and my grandson." Abby said going over to the cabinets to pack up some medical supplies for Clarke.

"We decided to name him Kinn Wells Jake Griffin – Woods." Lexa said.

Abby stops what she's doing. "You did?" Abby asked.

"Yes, Clarke told me about Wells & Jake. They were important people in her life. So was my Uncle." Lexa said.

"Thank you. I'm going to let Clarke & Kinn sleep some more. They need it." Abby said.

"I agree. I'm going to my tent, tell Clarke I'll be back later." Lexa said walking out.

Abby looks over at daughter with a sad smile. "She's strong Jake." Abby whispers to herself. Abby leaves medical leaving Kinn & Clarke to sleep in peace. Lexa & Abby didn't know that Clarke heard everything that they said. Clarke smiles in her sleep.

…..

1 hour later

Clarke starts to wake up as she hears two familiar voices arguing. Clarke sighs.

"No, I'm his god-mom." Raven says walking into medical with Octavia.

"No, I am. He doesn't want to know about robots and shit, he's going to want to kick ass like me." Octavia says poking Raven's shoulder.

Raven scoffs. "I make radios dumb-ass, not fucking robots. Besides the only ass you're kicking is Lincoln's because he's pussy whipped." Raven said poking Octavia back.

"Really, I don't throw the pussy card." Octavia said. Raven chuckles.

"Every woman throws the pussy card O. I know Clarke does that with Lexa." Raven smirks. Clarke sits up quietly and grabs something.

Clarke throws a bottle at Raven. "Shut up Raven." Clarke chuckles tiredly. Raven turns and smiles.

"Baby Clexa, don't want you." Octavia rolls her eyes.

"He loves me." Raven said proudly.

Clarke rolls her eyes. "Will you two stop it?" Clarke said getting out of the hospital bed.

"Woah, Clarke. You need to chill." Octavia said going over to her.

Clarke winces. "I'll be fine O. Jaki's tea helped. I'm still in a little pain, but it'll pass through." Clarke said.

"What's his name?" Raven asked.

"Kinn. Kinn Wells Jake Griffin – Woods. We named him when I woke up the first time." Clarke said making a bottle for Kinn.

"Pike hasn't done anything much to our surprise." Raven said sitting down to rest her leg.

Octavia speaks up. "So besides us. Who's the god-parents?" Octavia sitting down beside Raven.

"Maki & Indra. For the guys, Monty, Lincoln & Murphy." Clarke said. Octavia & Raven look at each other with shocked faces.

"You chose Murphy? Why?" Raven asked with a frown.

"He was there for me when I got shot. He helped me Raven, and Murphy's not the same. He didn't kill 300 of Lexa's people in cold blood. I mean I killed them, but they were attacking us, Bellamy did it because he's following Pike." Clarke said sitting back down on her hospital bed.

"That's true, but he did shoot Raven, and caused Charlotte to kill herself." Octavia reminded the blonde.

"I know, but there's a reason why Murphy acted the way he did. If Murphy was loved like we were, do you guys actually think he would've followed Bellamy?" Clarke asked.

"After I got shot, he came back and told me about his parents. I've never seen him like that Clarke, I wanted to kill him so bad for making me like this." Raven said pointing to her leg brace.

Clarke looks at Raven. "Trust me I did too, you didn't deserve that Raven. You came down here to be free, and Murphy ruined that, but I'm going to forgive him for what he did. He deserves it, and he deserves to be loved. I know Kinn will love him too." Clarke said honestly.

Octavia smiles. "We all blamed you for happened at mountain Clarke. You did what you had too, I don't think we could've done what you did. Even when you were in Polis, you had to do what you had to do." Octavia said going over to the sink to wipe off her war paint.

"Jasper still hates me, but I don't care anymore. Maya was going to die anyway, she wasn't going to survive coming out of the mountain. Even if we had her in airlock." Clarke said.

"I agree. None of them were going to make it. They had no choice." Raven said crossing her arms.

"Jasper needs a good ass kicking, and I'll be happy to give it to him." Octavia said wiping her face with a towel.

"Hmm. Lexa is letting you guys come to Polis. She said that everyone is allowed to come, well the ones who didn't follow Pike." Clarke said getting up when Kinn whines.

"Damn, I love her already." Raven giggles.

"We're getting married." Clarke said putting a pacifier in Kinn's mouth.

"You're getting what?" Octavia asked with wide eyes.

"Married O." Clarke repeated herself checking on her son.

Raven chuckles. "Wow, when are you guys going to get married?" Raven asked.

"Maybe, when we get back to Polis. I love her, and we have things we need to do to keep our people safe." Clarke smiles down at Kinn.

"I agree. So, is Maki seeing anyone?" Raven asked with a joyful smile.

Clarke turns to look at her. "You have a crush on Maki?" Clarke raises a brow.

Raven blushes. "Maybe. Have you seen her? She's hot." Raven said fanning herself.

Octavia, and Clarke laugh at her.

"Well she's cute, but I have my own grounder I'm in love with." Clarke said.

"Same here." Octavia said happily.

"I heard grounders have big dicks. Do they?" Raven asked both Clarke & Octavia.

Octavia chuckles. "They do. I love it, it feels good." Octavia said looking over at Clarke.

"Octavia's right. They really do. Raven, it feels amazing. It's so hot having sex with a grounder, it makes your woman parts feel all tingly." Clarke said biting her lip as she thinks about sex with Lexa.

"It's that good?" Raven groans laying on Octavia.

"Have you ever squirted?" Octavia asked looking down at Raven. Raven sits back up, and Clarke chuckles.

"Lincoln made you squirt?" Raven asked in shocked.

"Duh, many times. The first time is we had sex when we first landed, many more times after that, and like 25 minutes ago." Octavia smiles.

Clarke laughs. "How are you still walking? I need like 10 minutes just to recover." Clare said.

"I have no idea. We did it in Pike's office, and left him a surprise in his chair." Octavia smiles.

"Oh my god, are you serious Octavia?" Raven asked with her hand over her mouth.

"Hey, he's lucky Lincoln didn't nut in his drink." Octavia said as she starts to laugh.

Clarke and Raven laugh along with her. The doors to medical open, and Bellamy walks in.

"What's so funny?" Bellamy asked.

They stop laughing. "What are you doing in here?" Raven asked.

"Pike is holding a meeting, and he wants you guys there." Bell said.

"I'm not leaving my son alone. I don't follow Pike." Clarke said not looking at Bellamy.

"We'll have someone watch him." Bellamy told the blonde. Clarke turns to look at him.

"Are you out of your fucking mind? I'm not leaving my son with anyone, I don't trust you, or anyone in Pike's army." Clarke said bitterly.

"Clarke, Pike needs everyone to attend." Bell said walking up to her. Octavia stands up and steps in front of her brother.

"Not now Bell." Octavia said to her older brother.

Bellamy looks at the blonde with a sad look, and turns to leave.

"Do you think we should go?" Raven asked Octavia.

"I think we should, just in case they try to do something to Maki & Indra. Lexa is still going over plans with her army." Octavia said.

"Okay. I'm going to get Abby." Raven said as she stands up. Clarke gets off of the hospital bed.

"I got him, you guys go ahead." Clarke said.

"Okay, we'll be back." Octavia said.

"I'm holding him when we get back." Raven said as she leaves with Octavia.

"No! I am!" Octavia yells. Clarke laughs at her friends being stupid.

…...

With Octavia & Raven (Meeting Room)

"Okay, so here's another village here in the east. Maybe we can get their attention." Pike said circling the area.

"You're joking, right?" Octavia asked Pike. He can't be serious.

"I'm not. They have invaded us long enough." Pike said looking at Octavia.

"Pike! Lexa's army is outside these walls. If she finds out you're attacking another village, she's not going to be so forgiving this time." Octavia looks at this idiot in shock.

"It's the only way we can make this land ours Octavia." Pike said.

Bellamy looks over at Raven who's picking at her nails. "Can you make us some bombs Raven?" Bell asked.

Raven stops to look at him. "No, I'm not making shit. I'm not dying because you idiots want to go on a killing spree. You guys have a problem with the grounders, I don't. Don't forget one of our own just had a baby by the leader of the grounders, and you guys want to go kill little babies, like Kinn? You guys are pathetic." Raven said shaking her head.

"Clarke is no longer our kind." Jasper spits. Raven goes to hit him, but Octavia stops her.

"Well, Clarke killed Emerson." Octavia said. Everyone looks at Octavia.

"What do you mean she killed Emerson? He was already dead." Jasper said.

"No, Ice nation caught him and brought him to Polis. Clarke told me she wasn't going to kill him at first, but she thought about 49 of our people who died in mount whether. She gave him 49 cuts, and she told the grounders to set his body of fire. When I saw him at Polis, his body was brunt to a crisp. Emerson's dead, and she did that for us, especially you Jasper. They killed Maya, not Clarke." Octavia said with pride. She's standing up for Clarke for this one.

Jasper scoffs. "Yeah, right." Jasper said.

"You're fucking asshole. You're weak Jasper, you can't do what Clarke does. You're a scared little boy who's holding a grudge against her for what she did. Don't forget she also set 300 of Lexa's warriors on fire, just to save our asses from being killed. None of you in here can ever do what Clarke does. She didn't kill them in cold blood, she killed them to protect us, because she loves us. I'm not helping you, besides, I'm going to Polis with Clarke." Raven said proudly.

Bellamy's eyes widen. "What? Why?" Bellamy asked.

"Lexa said we could. Lexa is giving us a free pass, and I'm taking it. I had nothing to do with those killings. I'm packing up my shit, and I'm out of here. If war raids on Arkadia, Raven Reyes is not going to be here when it does. I'm out, you can forget about those bombs, because no one else here knows how to make them." Raven said as she leaves the meeting room.

"I'm leaving too. Lincoln is coming with me. I'd be afraid If I was you Pike." Octavia said as she leaves the meeting room as well. Pike and his army are in shock.

"What now, sir?" Hanna Green asks Pike.

"We kill them." Pike said looking over at her.

…...

With Raven

Raven is in her department packing up her stuff to leave for Polis. Raven looks for pieces to build radios.

"Hey Raven." Maki greets walking into the mechanic shop.

Raven turns to her. "Hey, Maki." Raven grins at the hot grounder.

"Wow, this is where you work?" Maki asked looking around the shop.

"Yeah, being a mechanic isn't easy." Raven said wincing because of her leg. Maki notices the girls pain.

Maki speaks. "Let me see if I can fix this." Maki said pulling a chair up to check out Raven's leg. Maki takes off Raven's brace.

"Fuck." Raven said rubbing her leg, it hurts like hell.

"How's this?" Maki said massaging Raven's leg.

Raven moans. "Wow, that feels amazing." Raven said leaning back into her chair. Maki chuckles.

"Well, I've gone through this." Maki told Raven. Raven looks down at her.

"Really?" Raven questions.

Maki nods. "Yeah, see?" Maki shows Raven her leg brace.

"Woah, how did you make yours like that?" Raven said admiring Maki's leg brace.

"Well, our blacksmith made it. I don't know what with, but my leg feels amazing, and I can run with it." Maki said.

"Are you serious? Does it hurt?" Raven asked Maki.

"Nope. I can make you one." Maki said nicely.

Raven smiles. "I would like that Maki." Raven looks into Maki's hazel eyes. The most beautiful eyes she's ever seen.

"Cool, when we get back to Polis, I'll start to make you one." Maki said adjusting Raven's brace, and putting back on.

"Thank you." Raven said standing up.

"So, will you ever come to Polis?" Maki asked the brunette. Raven turns to look at her.

"I'm leaving to go with you. Why?" Raven asked as she starts to fix a radio.

"So, we can go out on a date." Maki said to Raven.

Raven stops. "A date?" Raven turns to look at her.

Maki nods. "Yeah, is that okay?" Maki asked nervously. Raven makes her have butterflies in her belly. Grounders don't get butterflies.

"Sure. Yeah." Raven smiles at Maki. Maki pulls Raven in for a hug, pulling her closer to her body.

"Hmm." Raven wraps her arms around Maki, and they rock each other back and forth.

...

With Lexa

Lexa walks into medical and she sees Clarke feeding Kinn.

"How are my two favorite people?" Lexa asked walking over to her love ones.

"We're fine. He got hungry." Clarke said taking the bottle away from Kinn after he's finished.

"Wow, he was hungry." Lexa laughs.

Clarke chuckles. "He gets it from you." Clarke raises a brow.

"I don't eat that much." Lexa said crossing her arms.

Clarke snickers. "Lexa, you ate 6 pieces of chicken, some rice, beans, and some boar, and you had 7 cups of water." Clarke laughs at Lexa.

Lexa scoffs. "Okay, maybe I do eat a lot." Lexa smiles a little.

"My point." Clarke said kissing her love. The blonde pulls back.

"What about you? You ate a whole basket full of berries and apples." Lexa reminded the blonde.

Clarke scoffs playfully. "I was pregnant, and craving. There's a difference Lexa. Besides, those berries are wonderful. I want more when we get back to Polis." Clarke stated.

"Of course." Lexa said. "He's growing." Lexa said taking Kinn from Clarke. "He's a strong boy." Lexa looking down at her sleeping son.

"He's growing faster than I thought, and we've only been here for 24 hours." Clarke said getting a pamper for Kinn.

All of a sudden Lexa smells something unpleasant. "What is that smell?" Lexa asked making face.

"Your son." Clarke laughs when Lexa sniffs Kinn.

"Ew. Here." Lexa said handing Kinn to Clarke.

Clarke goes over to changing area. "You're going to have to learn how to do this." Clarke said as she changes Kinn.

"That smell is not pleasant." Lexa said holding her nose. Clarke cleans up Kinn, and kisses his cheek.

"When are we leaving?" Clarke said putting Kinn back in the incubator. She puts the tube back into his nose.

Lexa sighs. "How long does Kinn have to stay here?" Lexa asked. She wants Kinn to come home to Polis.

"I don't know. I should go get my mom and see." Clarke said. Jackson walks in with Abby.

"Hey, you feeling okay?" Jackson asked going over to hug Clarke.

"I feel much better." Clarke said hugging Jackson back. Jackson pulls away with a smile.

"That's good sweetie. Do you want some fresh air? I'll watch Kinn for you." Abby suggested.

"Yes. I need it. Come on Lexa." Clarke said pulling her love out of medical.

…...

Outside

Clarke and Lexa walk outside to see people working and hanging out. Clarke pulls Lexa over to a table, and they sit down.

"Feels good to be out." Clarke said with a smile feeling the air blow through her hair.

"Hmm, when do you want to train baby?" Lexa asked her blonde. Clarke looks over at Lexa with her blue eyes.

"Whenever. I need to learn how too. Octavia would kick my ass in combat." Clarke said.

"Damn right I would." Octavia said walking by as she flicks Clarke's ear as she heads over to her horse.

"Shut up O." Clarke said laughing at her. Octavia winks at her, and begins to brush Helios.

Lexa chuckles. "Octavia is brave, and a loyal warrior. I see why you have her as your friend." Lexa said.

"She's been through a lot because her mother got floated because she was a second child. That broke Octavia, and now her brother is killing innocent people, that hurts her even more. Lincoln is innocent, is he next? Is Kinn next?" Clarke asked.

"I would kill them, if they ever try to hurt Kinn, or Lincoln. My family comes first you know that." Lexa said bitterly. The thought of Bellamy touching her son sends fire right into Lexa's spine. She really wants to kill Pike & Bellamy just to get it over with.

"I know." Clarke said getting up, she goes over and sits in Lexa's lap. Some of Clarke's people smile at her for being in love, and some just ignore them.

Octavia looks over and shakes her head at the two.

"What do we do?" Lexa asked rubbing Clarke's side. Clarke sighs.

"In order for us to keep peace, we have to do blood must have blood Lexa. Pike restarted a war, that was done. He killed our son's people. I killed our son's people." Clarke said feeling her tears form.

"Hey. Look at me love." Lexa said turning Clarke towards her. "I did that, I'm the commander, I was supposed to protect these lands. I can do anything, as long as you're by my side. You're my love, and I want us to be in charge of the 13 clans." Lexa explains.

"All 13? Lexa are you sure, don't you think the other 12 clans would have a problem with a sky girl being in charge?" Clarke questions.

Lexa shrugs. "It's my decision, plus we're getting married. That means we're tied through blood, and you're basically Trikru." Lexa smiles.

"Good point." Clarke said. Raven walks out with Maki smiling as they hold hands. Clarke sees them.

"Are you two a thing?" Clarke asked pointing to their linked hands.

"What? Grounders are hot." Raven said snuggling in Maki.

Clarke laughs at Raven. "Take care of her Maki." Clarke said.

"Always. Come on, let's see if we can get you to train." Maki said picking Rave up bridal style.

"Put me down Maki." Raven said giggling at her. Clarke smiles.

"You told her we give good sex. Didn't you?" Lexa looks up at Clarke with a smirk.

"Maybe." Clarke shrugs giggling. Lexa pulls Clarke in for a kiss. Bellamy walks out with Pike and they see Clarke kissing Lexa, and Maki with Raven.

A loud bang stops alerts everyone.

Lexa and Clarke look to see someone on the ground.

"Oh my god!" Clarke yells.

…..

End of this chapter. Uh-oh. Who got shot? I hope you guys like this chapter. I love the baby name. How was the scene with Abby and Lexa? Lol, Raven, Clarke, & Octavia are so funny. More to come. Till next time.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Oh my god!" Clarke yells. Lexa stands up and sees Maki holding her shoulder. Both Clarke & Lexa run over to the warrior.

"You okay, Maki?" Lexa asked as she looks at the warrior looking at the blood leaking out of her shoulder.

"I will be." Maki said standing up. Raven tries to look at her wound, but she's no doctor.

"Let me see." Clarke said taking a look at Maki's wound. "She's going to need stitches." Clarke said.

"That's fine. Can we go back to Polis?" Maki asked as she winces in pain.

"Yes. I think we should pack Hodnes." Lexa said looking at her blonde.

Clarke nods. "Okay, I'll pack up things for Kinn, and we can leave." Clarke said guiding Maki to medical.

"Who shot Maki?!" Raven yells in anger. No one answers her, but she felt like she knew who it was. Raven just shakes her head, and heads into medical.

…..

With Clarke

Clarke is packing up her stuff to leave for Polis. She and Lexa are getting married anyway so it would be good for them if they do leave. Clarke packs up some clothes for herself, and for Lexa. She and Lexa are the same size. Clarke looks down at her finger and smiles. She'd never thought she would be getting married at the age of 18, let alone having a child. She loves Lexa & Kinn with all of her heart, but the love she has for her people, has come to a halt. Everything that Pike has done to Trikru, has basically turn their peace into bullshit. A knock disturbs Clarke.

"What?" Clarke said as she continues to Pack.

"It's Bellamy." Bell said from the other side of the door.

Clarke sighs. She doesn't want to talk to him. Clarke takes a deep breath, and opens the door. "What is it?" Clarke asked.

"Can we talk?" Bellamy asked.

"Talk." Clarke said not moving away from her spot.

Bell sighs. "Why are you going back?" He asked.

"I have a son now Bellamy, or did you forget that? You killed 300 innocent people, I can't even look at you." Clarke said as she continues to pack her stuff.

"Clarke, she betrayed you." Bellamy said with anger. He can't believe Clarke is leaving.

Clarke scoffs. "We're not talking about this. I'm getting married, and you're not going to stop me. By the way, if Pike wants to play hard ball, tell him to bring it." Clarke says angrily as she walks away from Bellamy. Clarke turns the corner to see Raven standing by Maki with her stuff.

"You ready?" Clarke asked the young girl.

"More than ever. I need to get the fuck out of here before I lose my mind." Raven said picking up her bag.

"I'll take that hodnes." Maki said giving Raven a kiss on the cheek.

Raven blushes. "Thank you." Raven said with a grin.

Clarke chuckles at her. "See, not all of them are bad." Clarke said nudging Raven's shoulder a little.

"Yeah, you're right. I can't believe we all thought that." Raven said leaning into Maki.

"Pike told you guys." Maki said rubbing Raven's shoulder. Maki has never met anyone like Raven before, and it make her heart swell.

Lexa comes out with Kinn in her arms. "He's ready." Lexa said kissing her son's head.

"Hey bug. Come here." Clarke said taking Kinn out of Lexa's arms. They made Kinn perfectly. He's the cutest boy ever.

"He's so cute." Raven said as she touches Kinn's feet.

Lexa smiles. "Do we have everything?" Lexa asked.

"Yeah, I think we do. I got some extra thing for us, and Kinn." Clarke said trying to bend down to pick up her bags.

"No way. You have Kinn." Lexa said picking up the bags. "Let's go home." Lexa said kissing Clarke's head. They all head out towards the gates of Arkadia, but Abby stops them.

"Wait!" Abby yells making them turn around. "I'm going with you." Abby said with a smile.

"Me too." Kane said picking his and Abby's bags. Pike walks out and sees them.

"What's going on Abby?" Pike asked.

"I'm leaving, I'm not staying here. You can, but I'm not." That's all Abby says before heading towards the gate.

"Sorry Pike." Kane shrugs leaving the mad man behind. Kane respects Lexa, and he's sure if he goes, she'll be grateful.

"Wait for me!" Murphy said running over to them. He stops when he runs out of breath.

"You okay?" Clarke said rubbing his back.

"Yeah, there's no way I'm staying here, and risk getting killed for something I didn't do. I think going to Polis is my best chance." John said truthfully.

"Good point." Raven said.

"Open the gate!" Clarke yells at the guards, and they do. The gate opens, and they all leave heading out. They all hear a horse, and it's Octavia, and Lincoln. Sinclair, Monty, Harper, & more of their people follow them. Clarke is surprised that Jasper even came. That made the blonde suspicious on Jasper, but she'll let it go for now. Lexa helps Clarke onto a wagon, so she wouldn't walk all the way with Kinn in her arms. Maki helps Raven up because of her leg. Of course, Murphy just doesn't want to walk so he gets on the wagon as well. The ride back to Polis was filled with laughter, as some of the Skaikru kids tell the grounders some of their funny stories. Clarke told them about the time she & Wells pulled a prank on Pike, and everyone damn near peed their pants on that one. Lexa even laughed, and she doesn't laugh as much. The grounders even had some funny moments. Lexa told them the time she was training with Anya the first time. Lexa told them that Anya put a bug into her pants. Clarke was on the verge of tears, because it was so funny. Even grounders can have fun from time to time. Clarke smiles at Kinn who's sleeping in her arms. This is her life now, and she's happy about it.

…..

Back in Polis

They finally arrive in Polis, and Jaki comes up to them.

"Welcome back, Heda." Jaki said with a smile.

"Thank you Jaki." Lexa said getting off of her horse. Lexa goes over to the stables, and puts her horse away.

"Has everything been okay?" Lexa asked Jaki.

Jaki looks down to the ground. "No, Heda. Something went wrong while you were away." Jaki said.

Lexa frowns. "What happened Jaki?" Lexa asked with a stern tone.

"We have a traitor here in Polis, Heda. We need to speak in private." Jaki said seriously. Jaki knows that the traitor might be listening.

Lexa nods. "Clarke, come here love." Lexa calls the blonde over. Clarke walks over to them.

"Hey Jaki." Clarke greets the woman. Clarke sees the look on Lexa's face, and knows something is wrong. "What's going on?" Clarke asked.

"That's what I'm about to find out. I'll be back, okay?" Lexa said kissing Clarke's head, and Kinn's.

"No way, I'm going with you." Clarke said shifting Kinn in her arms.

"Clarke…" Lexa starts off.

"I said, I'm going with you." Clarke said sternly. "Mom." Clarke calls out for her mother.

Abby walks over to Clarke. "Yes, honey? What's wrong?" Abby asked with worried eyes.

"Nothing, yet. Can you take Kinn for me?" Clarke asked.

"Sure. Come here baby." Abby takes her grandson, and goes over to Kane.

"Shall we?" Clarke asked with her arms crossed. No way she's sitting out of this one.

"Hodnes, please. Let me handle this, and I'll call you in. Watch over our son, I promise I'll tell you what's going on." Lexa said taking Clarke's hands into her.

Clarke sighs. "Fine, I swear if you lie to me, I will unleash Wanheda, and it won't be pretty Lexa." Clarke said with an angry tone.

Lexa knows that tone, and she knows Clarke is not lying to her. "I promise." Lexa kisses Clarke and heads inside of Polis with Jaki. Maki goes after them along with Indra. Octavia and Raven walk over to her.

"What's going on?" O asked looking at Lexa walking up the stairs.

Clarke sighs. "I don't know, O. I swear if Lexa lies to me again, or betray me, I'm leaving her, and I'm taking Kinn." Clarke said sternly.

Raven and Octavia instantly knows that Clarke is not playing games. Now, that she's a mother, Clarke has to take things seriously now, not just for herself, but for her son, her people, and Lexa.

"Woah, Clarke. I don't think Lexa is going to do that again. She wouldn't even think about it. After what happened the last time, I think she got the point." Raven said.

"Since when are you a fan of Lexa?" Octavia asked with a raised brow.

"Since Lexa got our friend pregnant, and she took us in, when she could've killed us because of your stupid brother. That's when. Raven Reyes is not dying no time soon." Raven said with a smirk.

"Good point." Octavia said with a smile. All of a sudden her stomach growls.

"I hope everything is okay." Clarke said with a worried tone. She can't to feel this way.

"I'm pretty sure everything is Clarke. Come on, let's go eat. I'm starving." Octavia said walking over to the food court. Clarke and Raven follow.

…..

With Lexa

Lexa turns to look at Jaki with angry eyes. She can't believe what her friend just told her.

"What do you mean Emerson is alive, Jaki? How is that even possible, and Clarke cut him 49 fucking times?" Lexa asked angrily.

Jaki shakes her head. "Someone, kill our guards and hid their bodies. They cut Emerson loose, and sent him to a healer. We got this information from Pevi." Jaki explained.

"Then who is that outside tied up and burnt to a crisp out in the market place?" Lexa asked getting angrier by the minute.

"That's a warrior who died when Emerson killed him. He made it look like it was him. Now, the Clans are all coming here, now that Emerson told Azgeda about Clarke's pregnancy." Jaki said.

Lexa pinches the bridge of her nose. "Now, all the clans are going to want to talk about war against Skaikru. Azgeda is going to kill Kinn." Lexa sits on her throne with her face in her hands.

Maki speaks. "We won't let that happen, Heda. We have strong warriors, and I will protect my nephew down to my last breath. I'm protecting my woman too. I won't let anything happen." Maki said with pride. She'll be damn if she lets anything happen to any of her friends, or her girlfriend.

Lexa looks up at Maki and gives her a small smile. "I know, but Azgeda tortured Costia, and killed her. What do you think they'll do to Clarke, or Kinn? I'm not letting them hurt my family. I'm the first commander to ever have a kid, and I'm about to get married to the love of my life, and I will fight to my death if I have too." Lexa said standing up.

"Heda, what about Pike? He could be on his way here right now." Indra stated.

Lexa nods. "You're right. Call the scouts, and Kane. Tell them to search the woods. Octavia and Lincoln can also lookout." Lexa instructed.

"Sha, Heda." Indra nods and leaves with Maki to go deliver the message.

"Now, what?" Jaki asked with fear in her voice. Jaki is scared out of her mind because the last time Trikru was at war blood was everywhere.

"Is Titus still down in the cells?" Lexa asked Jaki.

Jaki nods. "He is." Jaki told Lexa.

"Good." Lexa said as she leaves her throne room.

…..

Later on at night

Lexa's scouts told her everything was clear with Pike, he didn't follow them much to their surprise, but now Lexa has to tell Clarke everything, and that's going to worry Lexa, because she knows her blonde is going to be pissed. Lexa looks over at Kinn who's sleeping right beside her, she smiles at her son, her and Clarke's beautiful creation. She'd never thought she'll be having a child with someone who's not in her clan. Kinn makes a cute baby noise in his sleep, and Lexa chuckles at him, he's just the most honest thing Lexa's ever had (well besides Clarke of course), she loves her son, and Clarke, and she'll do anything to protect them.

Clarke comes out of the back with her panties and bra on, she dries her hair, and looks at the scene before her.

"I can't believe you're here son. Don't you know you have the most beautiful mommy in the whole world? She has blonde hair, and blue eyes. She has the prettiest smile that can light up the whole room. I love mommy so much son, can't wait to marry her." Lexa said rubbing her son's back.

Clarke's tears falls down her eyes. "I love you too." Clarke said. Lexa turns to look at Clarke.

"You heard all that?" Lexa asked Clarke.

"Yeah, and I can't wait to marry you too." Clarke said going over to pick up Kinn. She puts him in his crib that the blacksmith built for him. She puts the covers over his small body and kisses him goodnight.

Clarke gets into bed, and straddles Lexa. Clarke leans down to kiss her love. Lexa places her hands on Clarke's hips.

Lexa pulls away and leans her head onto the headboard.

Clarke frowns. "What's wrong baby?" Clarke asked putting her hand on the back of Lexa's neck.

"Emerson is alive Clarke, someone here in Polis betrayed me, and freed him. He told the clans about your pregnancy, but I'm more worried about Azgeda." Lexa said.

Clarke scoffs. "You're joking right?" The blonde questions. How is that even possible? Clarke asked herself in her mind. Someone betraying Lexa is the worst thing anybody can do.

Lexa shakes her head. "No, I'm not. Azgeda is going to want war against me, and my people. Not to mention, I didn't kill Pike so that's a double war." Lexa said angrily.

Clarke chuckles darkly, and gets off of Lexa. "Did Titus tell anyone? He could've said something Lexa. I swear if anyone comes near our son, I'll killing them." Clarke said angrily, no one is touching her son.

"I know, Clarke, but we have to get ready for this war, I know Azgeda is going to want to attack. No telling what kind of deal Emerson made with them, or the other clans." Lexa runs her hand through her hair.

Clarke nods. "I know, but we have to tell everyone in the morning." Clarke wraps her arms around Lexa's neck and pulls her in for a kiss.

Lexa moans into Clarke's mouth. "Okay." Lexa mumbles against her lips. Lexa picks Clarke up and takes her to bed, Lexa gets in between her legs, and grinds into her.

Clarke moans quietly so she won't wake up Kinn, Clarke's hands roam everywhere on Lexa's body. Lexa breaks the kiss, and puts her face into Clarke's neck.

"You sure you're ready for this?" Lexa asked mumbling into Clarke's neck.

"Born ready." Clarke said rubbing Lexa's back. She knows it must be hard to be a commander, and have to protect a lot of people. Clarke knows Lexa's stressed out, she knows Lexa wants to have a normal life, without war, and death. Clarke knows what she's getting herself into by marrying Lexa, let alone having a baby with her. She's going to stick by Lexa until the end.

"We will start training tomorrow. So be ready for it." Lexa said tiredly.

"I will. I love you Lexa." Clarke said holding onto her love.

"I love you more Clarke." Lexa said falling asleep while she's on top of Clarke.

Clarke reaches over and blows the candle out making it pitch black in their room. Clarke falls asleep with a grip on Lexa.

….

With Clarke

Clarke lights up a candle, and checks the time on her father's watch. Its 1:00 am, and Clarke can't sleep for shit. She changes Kinn, and tried to go back to sleep, but she couldn't. Clarke gets out of bed and slips on a shirt, and shorts. She opens the door quietly so she wouldn't wake up Lexa or Kinn. Clarke closes the door gently.

"You okay, Clarke?" A familiar voice asked her. Clarke turns to see Maki sitting in a chair drinking some water.

"No, Lexa told me everything. How are you feeling about this?" Clarke asked sitting down herself.

Maki sighs. "Clarke, I've been with Heda, ever since we were babies, this war that's coming is going to be one of the worst ones. We've beaten Azgeda before, but I don't know about this one. I don't doubt Heda, I doubt some of these people, if one person betrayed our Clan, then more will." Maki explained.

Clarke nods. "I understand. So, what do we do Maki?" Clarke questioned. She could really use some good news right now.

"We fight. I have a feeling that Titus did some shit before he tried to kill you. Maybe he's the one who made the deal with Azgeda. Who knows? Titus wasn't around as much after Lexa's meetings." Maki said.

"Hmm, good point. Is Raven okay?" Clarke asked.

"Hold on." Maki stands up and opens her room door to check on Raven who's still sleeping. She closes the door. "Yep, out like a light." Maki sits back down.

"Thanks for taking care of her." Clarke said with a smile. "She needs to be happy." Clarke said.

"I happy she's here. I'm always going to care for Raven, maybe we could start a family of our own, having little mechanics running around trying to blow up shit." Maki laughs.

Clarke laughs at Maki. "Yeah, that would be about right. Raven loves things that go boom." Clarke said.

"Thanks for being with Heda, giving her Kinn. Heda needs to be happy, and she has that with you and little man." Maki said winking at Clarke.

"Always. I love her so much Maki. Look, I think that we should talk to Titus. What do you think?" The blond questioned.

Maki nods. "You got a deal Clarke. It's time to get some answers. We'll ask him after training." Maki said standing up.

"Alright. Goodnight, Maki." Clarke said hugging her.

"Night Clarke." Maki hugs back before retreating to her room. Clarke goes back into hers, and slips her clothes back off. Clarke walks back over to the bed, and slips back in.

"You okay?" Lexa asked waking up. She looks over at Clarke.

"I will be. Go back to sleep, I'll be okay." Clarke said kissing Lexa with passion. Clarke pulls back lays down.

"I love you, Hodnes." Lexa said falling to sleep.

Clarke smiles. "I love you more." Clarke blows the candle out and falls back to sleep. She hopes everything is going to run smoothly when she wakes up.

…..

End of this chapter. Some shit is about to go down next chapter. Who loves Maki & Clarke's friendship. Raven & Clarke will start their training next chapter. Bellamy tries to find his way into Polis, and Roan will have a talk with Clarke. Maki & Clarke will team up to get answers out of Titus. Till next time.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Murphy and Clarke are outside of Polis walking around in the market area. Lexa had some things to take care of before her meeting. John is holding Kinn, while Clarke is trying to find some food for him, but it's hard. Clarke knows one place where they have to get baby food, and that's mount weather.

"All they have is milk." Clarke said getting some milk for Kinn.

John smiles. "That's all they're going to have for him, Clarke. Thank God he doesn't have teeth yet." John said kissing Kinn's head.

Clarke chuckles. "I know, but still. The people here in Polis need milk for their infants too. I'm not the only mom here in the city." Clarke said as she heads over to the blacksmith.

John nods. "That's true, but Uncle John can change that. I talked to some guy named Mike, and he said he could get some more milk." John told Clarke.

Clarke turns to look at him. "Wait, Grounder Mike?" The blonde question with a small smile.

"Y-eah. Why are you smiling?" John asked.

"Mike has a crush on you." Clarke said waving to the blacksmith. He waves back at her.

"No, he doesn't." John said with a playful scoff.

Clarke snorts. "Wanna bet?" Clarke said handing the blacksmith a piece of paper with some requests on it.

"Thanks Wanheada. I will get on it." He bows to her and goes to work.

"Clarke, I'm not gay." John said balancing Kinn in his arms.

"I thought I wasn't until I met Lexa." Clarke shrugs as she looks at some clothes.

John was about to speak until Mike comes up to them.

"Hey Wanheda. Prince Kinn." Mike bows to the both them in respect. He stands back up. "Hey Murphy." Mike blushes at the young boy.

"Hey Mike." John greets back at the grounder.

"What's going on Mike?" The blonde asked him.

"Well, we're arranging a celebration for Prince Kinn tonight. Heda wants to know is there anything specific you want at the celebration tonight?" Mike asked.

"I think we're fine. Just bring some wine, like a lot of it." Clarke said with a smile. She plans on getting drunk tonight.

"Yes, Wanheda. What about you?" Mike turns to Murphy.

"Hmm, how about some berries. Those are delicious, and maybe some clothes for me?" John asked.

"Sure. Anything for you." Mike said with a sweet smile. Clarke stands back shaking her head at Mike.

"Thank you." John said nicely.

"You're welcome. Save me a dance?" Mike asked with hope in his eyes. Mike really likes Murphy.

"Uh, yeah sure." John smiles at him.

"Thank you. I'll go tell Heda." Mike walks away heading back into the building. John turns to see Clarke smirking at him.

"What?" John asked with a small smile.

"I told you he likes you. I think you should try Murphy." Clarke puts her hands over Kinn's ears. "Just so you know, grounders are long, and they fuck you good. Just a thought." Clarke said winking at Murphy before heading over to get some weapons.

"Oh wow." Murphy said with a smile. He walks over to where Clarke is.

…..

At the training grounds

Octavia just got done kicking Lincoln's ass in training. Octavia looks over and sees Clarke with Kinn. Lincoln notices it, and he races over to them trying to beat Octavia.

"I win!" Octavia said with a grin.

Lincoln grumbles. "You cheated." He said crossing his arms.

"Loser." Octavia kisses his cheek with a smile. She sanitizes her hands and takes Kinn. "Hey bubba." Octavia kisses his head and bounces him.

Clarke smiles at her. "He's getting healthier day by day." Clarke said playing with Kinn's hair.

"Yeah, he is." Octavia rubs his back to soothe him. Raven walks over to them.

"Hey! Hand him over!" Raven said to Octavia.

O shakes her head. "No way Rae. I just got him." Octavia holds Kinn closer to her body.

"Raven, you'll hold him. What's going on?" Clarke asked.

"Well, I need to talk to you about something. Actually, you and Octavia." Raven said playing with her hands.

"Lincoln can you…" Clarke doesn't even finish her sentence.

"Hell yeah. Hand him over O." Lincoln said holding his hands out for Kinn.

"Awww." Octavia hands Kinn over to her boyfriend with a sad face.

Clarke and Octavia walk with Raven somewhere quiet, so they can talk in private. Both Octavia and Clarke are both concerned.

"What's wrong Rae?" Clarke asked her best friend.

Raven sighs. "I'm nervous about having sex with Maki." Raven told them.

"Oh. Why are you nervous?" Octavia asked with a frown approaching her face.

"Well, she's longer than Finn ever was and Bellamy." Raven said.

Octavia looks at her with wide eyes. "Bellamy!" Octavia yells out.

Clarke snorts. "I think that's my queue to leave." Clarke said as she turns to leave.

"Did you know?" Octavia asked pulling Clarke back.

"No, Octavia you can't be mad at her. It was a mistake, I hope it was, right Rae?" The blonde turns to look at her friend.

Raven nods. "A huge one, but how do I tell Maki that I had sex with him? She's going to hate me." Raven said sadly.

"Woah, Rae. Maki will understand that it was a long time ago. If it wasn't recent, she should be fine." Octavia said rubbing Raven's back.

"O's right. Talk to her. I'm going to talk to Titus with your girlfriend." Clarke said.

"Hold it Griffin! What are you talking about?" Raven asked currently interested into what Clarke just said.

"Maki and I were talking last night, and we thought it was a good idea to talk to Titus about some stuff." Clarke said playing with her eyes avoiding eye contact with her friends.

"Clarke, Lexa will kill you, and then she'll kill my girlfriend. No way." Raven said crossing her arms.

"I agree with Raven. Heda is not going to be happy." Octavia said with a feared face.

"I got this guys." Clarke said leaving the woods.

"She's so dead." Octavia said looking over at Raven.

"Lexa is going to ban sex from her. Watch." Raven said leaving the woods with Octavia.

….

With Maki and Clarke

Clarke and Maki are in the dungeon looking at Titus with mean looks on their faces.

"Tell us everything. You owe Lexa that much." Clarke said bitterly at the bald man.

Titus sighs. "It wasn't me who helped him escape, it was Melvin." Titus said.

Maki's eyes widen. "What?!" She yells her voice echoing in the dungeon.

"Who's Melvin?" Clarke asked with a frown on her face.

"He's Lexa's trusted guard. He's been with Lexa ever since she became Heda at 13. He was so loyal to the clan." Maki explained.

Clarke growls. "So much for being fucking loyal!" Clarke yells in anger.

"Where is he?" Maki asked looking at Titus.

"He's probably with the nightbloods. He's going to be the new flamekeeper now." Titus said sadly. Titus is ashamed for what he did to Clarke.

"That's the plan. He's going to kill Kinn and the nightbloods. He wants war started between Azgeda and Trikru." Clarke said in disbelief.

Maki shakes her head. "He's been trying to kill Lexa for years, and now he has an opportunity to do it. Lexa has a child with a non-grounder, and he knows that's against the rules." Maki said.

Titus nods. "Yes. That's exactly right." Titus said.

Clarke looks at him. "That's why you wanted me dead, because of the war that's about to come." Clarke said.

"I needed Heda to stay strong, that's why I wanted you out of Polis before you got killed. Melvin was going to kill you, I had to do the job before he did." Titus explained.

"You knew the consequences if you did killed me Titus!" Clarke yells in anger.

"I know, but know Prince Kinn is here and you would be queen soon. You think Nia was bad. Wait until you see her sister. Melda." Titus said.

"Melda! I thought Heda killed her before her conclave!" Maki yells in anger.

"I've never heard of her." Clarke told them in confusion.

"She's worse than the Nia. She was the first ice queen and she killed Lexa parents. She killed them in front of Lexa, and Anya almost died trying to protect Lexa from trying to kill Melda the first time. Lexa got her revenge by killing her, but now that's all a fucking lie. She's going to kill your people first then us." Maki said with a hint of fear in her voice.

"Fuck! What else Titus?" Clarke asked pinching the bridge of her nose.

"She'll be the commander if she kills Lexa, but Melda can challenge anyone, and since you destroyed the mountain, she'll choose you, that's why you need to train Clarke." Titus explained.

Clarke nods. "Why did you do this? The real reason?" The blonde asked crossing her arms:

Titus looks down. "I have a child on the way Wanheda." Titus said looking back up at Clarke.

Both Maki's and Clarke's eyes widen. "What?" Clarke asked in shock.

"Yes, that's why I had to kill you. Melvin was going to kill my wife Oma." Titus explained.

Maki sighs. "Why didn't you just talk to Heda about this?" Maki asked.

"Melvin knew everything. He knows about Skaikru and he wants them dead." Titus said.

Clarke shakes her head. "Shit." Clarke pulls out the keys. "I'm taking you to Lexa." Clarke said grabbing Titus. "Don't do anything stupid." Clarke said pulling him out of the dungeon with Maki behind her.

"Sha, Wanheda." Titus bows his head as he's getting pulled.

…

With Lexa

Lexa just got done with her meeting and she was on her way to meet Clarke outside, but Fran comes running in.

"Heda." He said running up to her.

"What is it Fran? I have to go meet Clarke." Lexa said steeping down the steps.

Fran whispers something in her ear that makes Lexa's eyes widen.

"She did what?!" Lexa yells in anger making everyone jump at the sound of her voice.

"Follow me Heda." Fran said going out of the meeting room. Lexa follows him to her secret room, and he opens the door. In the room is Clarke, Maki, Titus, and the rest of the skaikru, along with Indra.

"What is the meaning of this?" Lexa asked as Fran closes the door.

"Baby, I can explain why…." Clarke gets cut off, but Lexa pulling out her dagger, and charges towards Titus.

"Heda! Stop!" Maki said drawing her dagger to fight Lexa. "He has information about the last mountain man, and the traitor.

Lexa glares at Maki. "Is this true Titus?" Lexa asked not putting her dagger away.

"Sha, Heda. Beja. Let me explain." Titus begged with his eyes. Lexa knew that look.

"Fine." Lexa puts her sword away. Everyone let's out a sigh of relief.

"Well, Melvin is the traitor Heda. He threatened me to kill Wanheda, and Prince Kinn, because he's been working with Melda." Titus said swallowing the lump in his throat.

"Impossible. It's not possible, Heda. She's can't be alive." Indra said with wide eyes.

"Who the fuck…" Raven gets cut off by Abby.

"Raven! Kinn is in the room." Abby said looking over at her grandson who's sleeping in the bed.

"Sorry. Who the heck is Melda?" Raven asked leaning against a table.

Lexa speaks. "She's Nia's older sister." Lexa hisses in anger. Everyone's eyes widen.

"Wait, Heda. I-I thought you killed her before your conclave?" Lincoln asked with a shuddered breath.

"I thought I did too. This doesn't make any sense. She should be dead. I got my revenge on her for killing my parents. How is she alive Titus?" Lexa asked with a hint of irritation in voice.

"I do not know Heda. Only Melvin knows. He tried to kill my wife, who is currently with child." Titus said with a sad smile.

"You reproduced?" Raven asked with a weird face.

Octavia elbows her in the ribs. "Shut up, Raven." Octavia hisses.

"Ow." Raven rubs her side, and shuts up.

Lexa looks up at him. "Oma is pregnant?" Lexa asked with a raised brow.

"Sha. Heda, I must beg for my life for what I've done to Clarke, and Prince Kinn. Please." Titus gets on his knees and looks up at Lexa with glossy eyes.

"No. You must die." Lexa takes out her sword.

"Stop." Clarke stops Lexa. "We're not killing him." Clarke said to Lexa.

Lexa scoffs. She goes right into her commander mode. "Clarke, don't test me." Lexa said in anger.

Clarke gets angry as well. "Don't you fucking test me. Just because our people are in here, doesn't mean I can't hand check your ass." Clarke said glaring at her lover.

Lexa glares at Clarke. "I am the commander Clarke. I decide who dies and who doesn't." Lexa said trying not to yell because her son is sleeping.

"He gave us the information we needed." Clarke said pointing over at Titus. "Give us the room. Kane take Kinn back to my mom's room." Clarke said.

"Of course." Kane said grabbing Kinn and exits with everyone. They know it's about to get ugly.

"How fucking dare you Clarke?!" Lexa yells at her woman with anger.

"Don't you yell at me like I'm some fucking child?! I know what I'm doing! We're not killing him, he has a baby on the way. His child does not need to lose a parent. Kinn didn't lose us. Why should Titus's child lose his? We're not banishing him neither. He stays here in Polis, and he will get punished. He will remain flamekeeper until I say so!" Clarke raising her voice at Lexa.

Lexa looks at her with wide eyes. "No! He's not allowed back here! He tried to kill you! I'm not letting that happen!" Lexa yells back.

"Many people have tried to kill me! Even Anya! I'm still here! I've killed 300 of your people and not once have you tried to kill me or banish me! I'm here with you, and our son. I'm about to marry the Commander of the 13 clans. You don't think we're going to run into more problems as soon as I marry you? Azgeda is not our only problem. Pike is another one. Not to mention that fucking unfaithful bodyguard of yours. No telling what he'll do as soon as we get married." Clarke said all in one breath.

"I know that Clarke. It's not Melvin! It's fucking Melda! She killed my parents! She killed my brother! My whole fucking family! I was left with no one! I didn't have anybody until Anya knocked me on my ass and told me she was my family! I had to be strong for them Clarke! My people! I don't have anyone!" Lexa yells in anger with her face turning red.

"You have me! You have me goddammit!" Clarke said grabbing Lexa's face. "You have me baby. You have our people who loves you, you have our son. Our son loves you, I love you. I love you so fucking much Lexa, and If I didn't I wouldn't be here, I wouldn't have had our son, and I wouldn't be here getting ready to marry you. Do you love me?" Clarke asked with tears falling down her face.

"I love you more than anything Clarke kom Trikru. I love our people, and our son. I'm just hurt Clarke. She killed the most important people in life, after Anya, I didn't know who I could love ever again." Lexa said gripping Clarke's hips.

Clarke nods. "We love each other Lexa." Clarke takes Lexa's hand and places it over her heart. "You feel that? My heart pumps for you, and you only. You're my heart, body, and soul Lexa. No one, and I mean no one can make my heart beat like this. Babe, I just…I just need you to believe in me like you've done from the beginning. I've always believed in you, especially when we first met." Clarke said looking into the beautiful green eyes she loves so much.

Lexa nods with a sad smile. "I need them back, Clarke. All of them." Lexa said crying into Clarke's arms.

"I know babe. I want mine back too." Clarke said as she looks up at the ceiling like it was the sky, and thinks about, Anya, Wells, Finn, Charlotte, her people, and her father. Clarke rubs her back. "I want Wells back, if I could have one more conversation with him Lexa, if I would've forgave him earlier than what I should've he would still be here, and not buried under the damn ground." Clarke said trying not to cry herself. "My father, Anya, Finn, Charlotte, and more of my people. I miss them Lexa, I want to see them again. Just one more time, and tell them that I love them, and that I'm sorry." Clarke said letting her tears fall.

She felt Lexa nod in the crook of her neck. "Me too, Clarke. Just one more time." Lexa said with a small whisper.

Clarke pulls back and sees that Lexa's eyes are bloodshot red. "Hey, we got this. We're together, and we rule together. We're going to fight, that's what fiancé's do." Clarke said wiping Lexa's face.

Lexa nods. "I'm sorry, hodnes. I will let him live, but only because of you. You are my heart as well, Clarke. That's why I was upset. Melda is just as worse as Nia. Roan even knows how his aunt is. Roan doesn't even know she's alive. I don't want her to hurt you, or our son. Thanks to Titus, I will kill Melvin for dishonoring our people." Lexa said pulling Clarke into a kiss.

"I know." Clarke said into the kiss. The blonde pulls back, and grabs Lexa's hand. "Let's go. We have to throw a celebration." Clarke said pulling Lexa towards the door. They open it, and their people are standing there with tears in their eyes.

"You guys listened?" Clarke whines and leans into Lexa.

"Duh, Griffin. You know I'm nosey." Raven said wiping her eyes. Everyone laughs at Raven. She always knows what to say after an argument.

"We're proud of you honey, your dad would be too." Abby said kissing Kinn's head.

"Thanks mom." Clarke smiles.

Titus looks over at Lexa with a sad face.

"I won't kill you Titus. You will be punished. 30 cuts, and you will be healed." Lexa said wrapping her arm around Clarke.

"Thank you so much Heda. I am grateful." Titus bows to them both.

"Don't thank me. Thank Clarke." Lexa said kissing Clarke's head.

"Thank you Clarke." Titus said with tears falling down his face.

Clarke nods. She pulls away from Lexa, and holds her hand out for him. He takes it standing up. Clarke grabs his face making him look at her. "You're a good man Titus, and you'll make a great father. I see it in your eyes when you're around Lexa, and the nightbloods. I didn't want to see a man die not knowing he couldn't raise his child. I see passion, loyalty, and protection. You have all three of those things, continue to be all those three, not for me, or Lexa, but for your unborn child. Can you promise me that?" Clarke asked with a small smile.

Titus tears falls down his face, and he nods. "I promise, Klark." Titus said hugging the blonde. Everyone smiles at this.

"Good. Now, let's go celebrate my son's birth." Clarke said with excitement.

"Bout time. I'm ready to party." Octavia said with a smile.

…..

With Raven and Maki

Raven is in her and Maki's room getting ready for tonight, but Raven is still nervous after her talk with Octavia, and Clarke. Maki comes out of the bathroom dressed in this grounder suit. Raven has to admit; her girlfriend is smoking hot.

"Hello, sexy." Raven said licking her lips wanting to get up on that.

Maki chuckles. "You look sexy as well, Raven." Maki said taking in Raven's appearance.

"Thank you babe." Raven winks at her. Raven sighs as she puts her leg brace on, the new one Maki had made for her. Raven can actually walk like the way she wants too. Raven sighs with a shaky breath.

Maki notices it. "What's wrong?" Maki asked grabbing Raven's hands.

Raven looks down. "Nothing." Raven said standing up. "We have to go." Raven goes to leave, but Maki stops her.

"Love. Tell me what's wrong? Don't shut me out. Beja." Maki said with sadness in her voice.

Raven turns to look at her girlfriend. Maki is about to cry. Raven's heart breaks at the sight of Maki crying. "Baby, I'm sorry. I'm just nervous about tonight. Us having our first time. I'm sorry, it's just I did something you're not going to like." Raven said sadly.

"What did you do?" Maki asked.

"I slept with Bellamy." Raven confesses looking up at Maki.

Maki face turns to anger. "When?" She hisses ready to go out and kill the boy for sleeping with her girlfriend.

"Baby, it was like a few days after I landed on earth. I was jealous of Clarke and Finn, and I thought I would get him back by sleeping with him." Raven said.

Maki's anger fades. "So, you haven't slept with again?" Maki asked.

"No, I wouldn't cheat on you. I did with Finn, because I was hurt by what he did to me. He cheated on me with Clarke." Raven said.

Maki nods. "That Finn is the one who killed 18 of my people, yes?" Maki asked.

"Sha. He was." Raven bits her lips looking down at the ground.

"Then Finn was a damn fool for cheating on someone as beautiful as you." Maki said with a smile.

Raven looks up at her with teary eyes. "You think I'm beautiful?" Raven asked with tears falling down her eyes.

"More beautiful than the sky itself. Raven kom Skaikru, you're beautiful. I'm not with you because of your looks, I'm with you because of your heart. You have a huge heart, hodnes. That's something I admire in a woman, how she's feeling, not what she looks like. You're extraordinary Raven, you're a genius, and one of the best damn mechanics, I've ever seen in all 22 winters of my life. Don't ever doubt yourself for a second Raven. You're everything the ground needs. You're everything I need." Maki said pulling Raven closer to her.

Raven sobs, and hugs Maki. "You're my heart." Raven said burying her face into Maki's neck.

"As you are mine, Raven." Maki rubs her girlfriends neck. Raven pulls back and kisses Maki.

Maki places her hands on Raven hips pulling the mechanic towards her groin.

Raven moans feeling Maki's hard dick against her front. She wants too, but they need to wait.

"We need to wait." Raven said fixing herself.

Maki nods. "Yes. Agreed." Maki clears her throat.

Raven chuckles. "So, you're not mad?" Raven questions.

"No, its was a long time ago." Maki said linking their fingers together.

Raven nods. "Thank you." Raven said kissing her cheek.

"Pro." Maki said winking at her. They head downstairs, they both head outside to where the party is. Raven's eyes widen.

…..

At Kinn's celebration

"You've got to be fucking kidding me?! This is a celebration for our nephew?!" Raven yells in shock.

Maki laughs. "Yep, newborns always get a celebration." Maki said.

"Wow." Raven said in amazement. "Where's the food?" Raven said looking for some grub.

"You stay hungry love." Maki said walking over to the table. Raven spots Octavia and Lincoln.

"Hey lovebirds! Over here." Raven said waving them over. Lincoln and Octavia walk over to her.

"Hey, you two clean up nice." Octavia said with a smile.

"So do you guys. How's the party?" Maki asked.

"Who knew having a child would cause all of this." Octavia said looking at the decorations.

"Right. Damn, I bet they wished they had parties like this on the ark, when we were born." Raven said with a mouth full of food.

"Love, no talking with your mouth full." Maki said sipping her drink.

"I'd rather have my mouth filled with something else." Raven said grabbing Maki's dick.

Maki spits out her drink along with Octavia. Lincoln laughs and pats her back.

"TMI, Raven. Come on Lincoln, let's go dance." Octavia said grabbing Lincoln's hand.

"It's not like yours is going to be empty tonight neither O." Raven said winking at her.

"Fuck you Reyes." Octavia blushes pulling Lincoln to the dance floor.

"I'm taken, but thanks for the offer." She yells back at the girl. Clarke walks over to Raven and Maki with Lexa who has Kinn in her arms.

"Hey, you two." Clarke greets them.

"Hey, Clarke." Raven said getting up to her hug her friend. "Hey, Lexa." Raven said hugging her as well.

"Hey, Raven. Enjoying yourself?" Lexa asked kissing her son's head.

"Yes, I am. This food is amazing. I didn't know having a kid would cause all of this." Raven said turning to look at Maki. "Maybe we should have one." Raven said.

Maki chokes on her food, and Clarke pats her back.

"Hodnes. This is the second time you've tried to kill me with your jokes." Maki said patting her chest.

"Raven, made a sex joke. Didn't she?" Clarke asked looking at Raven.

"She did. Octavia damn neared died as well." Maki said shaking her head.

"You're something else, Raven Reyes." Clarke laughs.

"Hey, can't have a celebration without having Raven making jokes. Now, let's go dance." Raven said pulling Maki to the dance floor.

Lexa shakes her head. "I love her. she's funny." Lexa said kissing Clarke's cheek.

"She was the one who I felt like I owed an apology too. Raven's lost a lot, baby. I'm just glad Maki is here to help her smile again, and she does. When I left I felt like I lost a huge part of my heart. Walking away from Raven was the hardest thing I've ever done and walking away from her is one thing I do regret doing. I love that girl, and I don't what I'll do if I lose her. I don't what I'll do if I lost Octavia too. They're my sisters, blood related or not." Clarke said looking at Raven and Octavia having fun with their partners.

"I understand. Same with Maki, and Lincoln. When Lincoln left, I felt like I lost my brother. Maki stood by me the whole time, we were both born at the same time. We're both 22 winters Clarke, we've been through hell back together. That's my sister, and Lincoln is my brother despite our blood differences. So, was Anya." Lexa said smiling.

Clarke nods. "I know. Now, let's go dance with our family." Clarke said pulling to the dance floor. Lexa goes up onstage, and taps the microphone.

"Ladies and Gentleman, I would like to make a toast to my son, Kinn, and my future wife Clarke. They're my heart, and I swear fealty to protect them both. As for her people, welcome to trikru, I see you as my own, and I love you just like I love my people."

"We love you too." Raven yells with a smile.

Lexa chuckles at her. "Now, let us…" Lexa gets cut off by pain in her stomach. She looks down and sees blood.

"Lexa! No!" Clarke tries to run, but Titus pulls her away.

"No, I'll get her. You go take prince Kinn, and get him to safety.

"Okay." Clarke nods running to a safe place.

Titus grabs Lexa, and follows Nyko, and Abby to the medical hut.

Maki turns to Raven. "You go with Clarke now." Maki said pulling out her dagger.

"Here. Don't think Raven Reyes didn't come prepared." Raven said handing Maki a smoke grenade. Raven kisses her and follows Clarke along with Octavia.

Lincoln walks up to her. "What do we do?" Lincoln said taking out his weapon.

"We kill. Jus drein jus daun!" Maki yells out in a war cry.

Everyone does the same.

Maki throws the smoke grenade, and now here comes the war.

…..

End of this chapter. Sorry it took so long. Who shot Lexa? Clarke and Lexa had their first fight. More to come, Roan and Ontari will come back next chapter. Luna will as well. How sweet was Maki and Raven? I loved writing that scene, as well as Clexa's argument. Lol. Who loves Raven? I know I do. Till next time.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The warriors all find hiding spaces as they watch for the shooter to come in through the gates. The smoke clears so now they can all see. Lincoln sees green and red lasers approaching the gates. Lincoln looks over at Maki and nods.

Maki & Lincoln sees the shooter, and runs over to kill him, but someone blocks their attack. Lincoln goes to stab the other intruder, but the intruder pulls the mask off.

"Bellamy?" Lincoln asked with wide eyes.

"Where's…." Bellamy gets knocked out from behind by Mike.

Mike growls. "I'll take him inside, we searched the area, it was only him, and that other guy over there." Mike said pointing to the other figure that's being held down, by Penn. Mike takes Bellamy inside Polis.

"Dammit. Where's Heda?" Lincoln asked looking around for the commander.

"Titus took her to the healers hut. Come on." Maki runs to the hut with Lincoln as the other grounders come back inside the gates. Maki reaches the hut, and knocks.

Both Lincoln and Maki hear Lexa screaming in pain. The door opens and it's Kane.

"Is Heda, okay?" Maki asked looking at her leader with worried eyes. Lexa is sweating everywhere, she damn near looks dead.

Lincoln & Maki both gulp when they seen Lexa's state. They fear the wrath of Wanheda and what Clarke might do if they don't save Lexa.

Abby sighs. "The bullet is poisoned, and there's no antidote for it." Abby said sadly as she holds Lexa's hand.

"Wait, it must poison from Azgeda. They're the ones who usually don't have antidotes, but luckily I stole some from them a long time ago." Maki said giving Abby the liquid.

"Thank god!" Abby said pouring the liquid into Lexa's mouth. "Clarke was going to kill me, if I didn't bring Lexa back." Abby sighs in relief.

Lexa starts breathe normally, her body temperature starts to go back to normal.

"We must get Heda inside." Titus said picking her up gently.

"Did you catch the intruders?" Nyko asked.

"Damn right. Bellamy is here." Lincoln told them.

Everyone's eyes widen.

"Oh shit." Kane groans walking out the hut.

"We must leave. Let's go find Clarke." Titus said carrying Lexa out of the hut.

…..

In the safe room

Clarke is sitting on the bed with tears falling down her face, as Kinn sleeps. Clarke can't believe someone shot Lexa. She hopes Lexa is okay.

Clarke feels the bed dip, and it's Raven. "I'm worried Clarke, where are they?" Raven asked running her hand through Kinn's soft hair.

Clarke sighs. "I don't know Rae. I can't help, but to run out of this room, but I know Lexa wouldn't want that." Clarke said.

Raven is worried for Maki, they just got together, and if she dies, Raven might not be herself again. She doesn't feel like losing anyone else she loves and care about. Losing Maki will shatter Raven's heart into pieces.

"I know what you mean." Raven said in agreement. Raven looks over at Octavia who's looking out the window. "You okay over there, O?"

Octavia nods slowly. "A little. We have warriors who loves us, and they always sacrifice their selves for us. When will it stop?" O asked with her arms crossed.

"I don't know." Raven said shaking her head. The mechanic doesn't know when it's ever going to stop. "I wish I had answer for you, O." Raven said.

Murphy sighs as he looks over at Clarke. "She's going to be alright, Clarke. They all are." Murphy said with a small smile. He's worried about Mike.

"Thanks Murphy." Clarke smiles at him. "Worried about Mike?" Clarke asked.

Murphy chuckles. "I am. How can I not be?" Murphy smiles as he thinks about Mike.

Raven raised a brow. "Are you gay Murphy?" Raven asked with shocked look on her face.

"I never labeled myself Rae. I mean in this world you can love whoever you want. You don't need to get killed or bashed for being in love with the same gender. I'm glad we got sent down here, because up there we probably would've got floated." Murphy explained.

All three of them nod. "That's true." Octavia said sighing as she thinks about Lincoln. "Do you think Melda will challenge you, Clarke? I mean will she try to finish the job Nia was trying to do?" Octavia asked.

"To be honest, O. I have no idea. After I had Kinn, I haven't had time to train. I need to just in case she does challenge me. I have to be prepared to fight for my son, Lexa, and our people. Not to mention the fact that Melda can take over if she defeats me." Clarke said rubbing her son back.

"Damn, I wonder where this bitch has been all these years. I mean Lincoln said Lexa killed her after her conclave, which means Lexa had to be 14, right?" Raven asked Clarke.

"Yeah." Clarke nods at Raven.

"Damn, so Lexa is 22, and this bitch has been alive for 7 fucking years and no one knew, except that asshole Melvin. This is some stupid shit if you ask me. No telling where she's been." Raven shakes her head.

"You got a point. Melvin had to be doing this under Lexa's nose ever since she was 14. He's been feeding her information about Lexa, and us. Now, that Clarke has Kinn, I'm pretty sure, she's going to come after him." Murphy said.

"I'll die first before I let that bitch touch my son. Kinn will be safe. We have to be prepared for her. We will not die in this war." Clarke told them.

"What about Jasper. We can't let him mess this up for us. One mistake from him and we're dead." Octavia said.

"She's right." Raven said agreeing with the young warrior. Raven looks over at Murphy who has a sad look on his face. "You okay Murphy?" Raven sked him.

"I'm sorry Raven…." Murphy starts off. "I'm sorry I did this to you, and if you want to tell Maki I shot you, then you can. I'm sorry, I really am. I just hope you can forgive me." Murphy said with tears in his eyes.

Raven looks at him like she wants to go over and strangle him, but she can't. Raven can tell by the look in Murphy's eyes that he really means what he says.

"I know, Clarke told me everything. I do forgive you, I got someone who loves me even with a messed up leg." Raven said with a small smile.

Murphy nods. "We all do. When can we get out of here?" Murphy groans.

"I know. I wanted a slice of the vanilla cake Jaki made." Octavia pouts.

Clarke chuckles. "Me too. I wish Wells was here. He'd know what to do." Clarke looks outside and sighs.

"Sorry what I did to him Clarke." Murphy said.

Clarke shakes her head. "We all make mistakes Murphy, I did." Clarke said looking at Kinn. "Loving all of you, and having Kinn will never be a mistake." Clarke said.

"We love you, and Kinn too Clarke. That's no doubt." Raven gives Clarke side hug.

"Yeah, that's my little Bubba over there." Octavia says winking at Clarke.

"I must admit, it's pretty cool being an Uncle." Murphy smiles.

The door open, and it's Kane. They all stand up.

"Kane, what's going on?" Raven asked with a hint of concern in her voice.

Kane looks down. "Lexa is fine. The bullet was poisoned by Azgeda, but Maki had the antidote. Bellamy's here." Kane said.

Clarke gets angry, and storms out of the room heading to go see Lexa.

"Oh fuck. O, you better go after her." Raven said picking up Kinn.

"Good idea." Octavia goes after Clarke.

Murphy asks. "What do we do?"

"We go to the meeting room. Maki & Mike are there." Kane said leaving the room.

Raven and Murphy follows Kane to the meeting room. They hope Bellamy has a good reason being here.

…..

Lexa wakes up, and tries to sit up, but a hand stops her.

"Lay back babe." Clarke said kissing her forehead. Lexa smiles slightly feeling those lips on her skin. Damn, she loves Clarke.

Lexa looks at her love. "How are you? How's our son?" Lexa asked with a hoarse voice.

"We're both fine. You scared the hell outta me y'know?" Clarke raises a brow at her lover.

"I know ai hodnes. I'm here. Maki and your mother saved my life. I owe them dearly." Lexa said.

Clarke sighs. "I'm sorry baby. I just wish this war would stop." Clarke said linking her and Lexa's fingers together.

"I know me too. Maki told me everything." Lexa's eyes suddenly turned a dark green color.

"I know you're mad. I sent Octavia down to see what was going on." Clarke said as she starts to take off her dress. Lexa starts at Clarke sexy body, and she feels her dick get hard.

"Uh…Clarke. Can you hurry and put some clothes on?" Lexa asked grabbing a pillow to cover herself.

"Wh…" Clarke turns to see Lexa with a pillow over her junk. Clarke chuckles.

"It's not funny Clarke." Lexa said crossing her arms with a huff.

"I know baby." Clarke finishes getting dressed. "We're not having sex for at least 3 weeks." Clarke said with a serious tone.

Lexa's eyes widen. "Excuse me? 3 weeks?" Lexa questions.

"Yep." Clarke shrugs like it's no big deal, but it is to Lexa.

Lexa groans. "Clarke..." Lexa whines like a big baby.

"No way. Mom said no activities until your better." Clarke said kissing her lips.

Lexa whines into the kiss. "Why can't you just ride me, and I won't move." Lexa smiles.

Clarke pulls back. "No way. I ride wild. I'm not tearing your stitches open." Clarke winks at her.

"Fine. Where's our son then? I want to see him." Lexa said with frustration.

"He's with Raven. So good luck seeing him for a while." Clarke said pouring Lexa some water.

Maki and Raven need to have their own child and hand up ours." Lexa said with a smile.

Clarke laughs at Lexa. "Well, I don't know if Raven can have kids. When she got shot, I don't know if it damaged any of her nerves. I think she can still have some." Clarke said.

A knock on their door disturbs them. Lexa removes the pillow and covers herself up. Lexa nods at Clarke.

Clarke opens the door, and it's Octavia.

"Hey, Heda. How you doing?" Octavia asked her.

"I'm good. What's going on?" Lexa asked looking at Octavia.

"Well, I got some information out of Bellamy, I had to use my fists, but he finally broke. He said Pike told him to shoot you, but Emerson got in the way. Come to find out, he poisoned the bullet. Pike, will be here in 7 days." Octavia explained.

"Fuck! So did Bellamy know about Emerson?" Clarke asked.

"No, apparently Bellamy thought Emerson was someone else. He didn't know it was him. Bellamy just keeps digging himself a much bigger hole. I can't save him Clarke, and neither can you." Octavia said shaking her head sadly.

Lexa grunts as she sits up slowly. "Look, we need a plan. Pike is not the only person who wanted me dead. Melda is still out there, and no telling if she's back and overthrown Roan from the throne. They're over thousands of Azgeda warriors, we need a plan quick, and we have 7 days to come up with one." Lexa said.

"She's right. Call everyone to the meeting room, we'll be there soon." Clarke tells Octavia.

"Got it." Octavia runs off along with two other guards. Clarke shuts the door.

"Baby, what about Melvin? Does he know that we know he's the traitor?" Clarke asked.

"I got plans for him Clarke, right now we need to play off like we don't know. Let's go to this meeting." Lexa getting out of bed slowly. Clarke helps put on her clothes.

"It's going to be okay. We will win this." Clarke said.

"I know." Lexa kisses Clarke's head and they head out of the room.

….

In the meeting room

Clarke and Lexa walk into the meeting with all eyes on them. Jaki hands Lexa some tea, and Lexa thanks her as she takes it.

"What do we do Heda?" Indra asks from her seat.

Lexa sits on her throne, and sips her tea. "We're going to fight. We need a plan to take down Pike and Azgeda." Lexa said.

"How?" Monty asked.

Clarke looks over at Raven. "Rae, how many bombs can you build?" Clarke asked.

Raven smirks. "As much as you need, Clarke. No one messes with my family. So, I can get to work, but the only thing is I need a lot of gun powder, and you know where I have to get it." Raven said with a sad face.

"Mount Weather." Clarke whispers. "I haven't been back there. Are you sure, Rae?" Clarke asked.

"Yeah, Clarke they still have a lot of stuff. Before Pike took over, Bellamy and I hid the good stuff in a secret place. We hid everything, even stuff for Kinn. Clarke, we have to go back there if we're going to win this. I brought some gun powder, but not all." Raven said.

"Baby?" Clarke looks over at Lexa with a sad face. Lexa looks at Clarke, then over at Kinn who's in Harper's arms right now.

Lexa nods. "Okay, we get the stuff, and then we meet right back here. We will start tomorrow. I need all the everyone to be training for this." Lexa said.

"Sha, Heda." Everyone said.

"What do you want us to do with Bellamy?" Harper asked.

Lexa sighs. "That's on you Clarke. If it was up to me, he'll be dead, but he didn't shoot me, but he did murder 300 of my people in cold blood. He restarted a war that was already finished. I gave him chances, now it's up to Clarke." Lexa said.

"She's right." Lincoln said. "That army was sent to protect us, and he just killed them." Lincoln turns to Octavia. "I can't forgive your brother for that baby, I'm sorry."

Octavia shakes her head. "This is on him. What do you think Clarke?" Octavia asked her best friend.

Clarke hates make these decisions, but she's going to marry Lexa, and she's going to be making decisions like this anyway. "300 cuts to Bellamy. He will heal after that, maybe he if agrees to tell us all of Pike's plans, I'll cut him some slack, but 300 cuts." Clarke said. "Indra, Nyko? What do you guys think?"

Indra sighs. "Seems reasonable Wanheda." Indra bows to her.

"I agree too." Nyko does the same thing. All of the Trikru warriors do. Clarke nods.

"Okay, then it's done. As for Emerson. Bring him too me. Right now." Clarke growls.

"Sha, Wanheda." Penn, and Ike goes to get Emerson. Miller speaks.

"Clarke, what are you going to do to him?" Miller asked.

"Kill him. Then I'm going leave his body for the animals do eat. He doesn't deserve to have peace." Clarke said.

"Sounds good to me." Miller smiles at her.

Mike wraps his arm around Murphy, and John leans into him sighing as he feels his warmth. The doors open, and Ike, and Penn throw Emerson on the ground.

"Well, we meet…." Emerson is cut off by Clarke punching him right dead in the nose.

He holds his face and falls back in agony.

"I warned you. You will die. Sword." Clarke holds her hand out for the weapon. Lexa hands Clarke her weapon. "Harper, cover Kinn's eyes." Clarke told the blonde.

"Sure." Harper covers his eyes. This is not something a baby should see.

Clarke bends down, and grabs him dragging him over to the huge whole that's in the wall. She looks down at Emerson, and stick the sword into his body.

"Ahhhh!" Emerson screams.

Clarke picks him up by his shirt. "Have fun in hell." Clarke throws Emerson off the tower. They can hear his screams on the way down until they can't anymore.

"Daaaammmmnnn. Now, that was badass." Raven said with a smile.

Clarke chuckles. "Thanks Rae. One down, and a thousand more to go." Clarke said wiping Lexa's sword off, and then handing it back to her.

The doors burst open.

"Heda, Wanheda, Prince Kinn." Fran bows to the three of them. "Luna, Roan, & Ontari are here." Fran said.

"Send them in." Lexa said sitting down on her throne. Clarke goes to sit on Lexa's lap.

"What do you think they want?" Clarke asked Lexa.

"I don't know. We'll see." Lexa said placing her hand on Clarke's leg.

The doors open. Luna, Roan, & Ontari all walk into the room.

"Hey there, Heda." Luna greets her friend.

"Hey, what's going on?" Lexa asked looking at her dear old friend.

"Congratulations on your son. We just want to know about Skaikru, and the death of them." Ontari said with venom.

"Skaikru is apart of the coalition, just like Azgeda is. Remember where you are Ontari, and hold your tongue when it comes down to my fiancé's people." Lexa said giving Ontari and icy stare.

"You're marrying someone who basically gave her people the right to kill with guns? Something we can't control or win from?" Ontari asked.

Lexa chuckles darkly. "Clarke is about to be my wife, Ontari, and she will be making decisions with me. She's one person you don't want to piss off."

"Ah, the great Wanheda. I've heard stories of you, when my Queen was still alive, and wanted your head. You took down the mountain, and burned 300 of Lexa's warriors alive. Some fiancé you are." Ontari spits.

"This isn't about Nia anymore, it's about killing those who killed our sons people. Also, it's about someone from Ice Nation." Clarke states.

"Who are you talking about Wanheda?" Roan asked with a slight frown on his face.

Clarke looks at Lexa who nods. "I'm talking about your Aunt Melda. She's alive Roan." Clarke said.

All three of theirs eyes widen. "She's what?" Roan asked in disbelief.

….

End of this chapter. Next Chapter is going to be nuts. Clarke & Roan will talk one on one. Bellamy finally comes face to face with Lexa about his actions, and Octavia talks to Lincoln about something personal. Ontari and Melvin will plot against Lexa. Till next time.


End file.
